Undiscovered Powers
by kuramasgirl82
Summary: What happens when Yusukes sister, Kira discovers powers that she never knew she had? Add falling for a certain red hair, green eyed boy and you get trouble. Yusuke/Keiko, Kurama/oc, Kuwabara/Yukina
1. Chapter 1

_**YU YU HAKUSHO**__**:**_

_Undiscovered Powers_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. ( but wish i did)

Chapter 1:

"Beep, beep, beep!", the alarm clock goes off. There's stirring underneath the covers, and a hand reaches out to turn it off, and retreats back underneath the covers. The figure attempts to go back to sleep, when there's a knock on the door. 'knock, knock'! "Kira, wake up, you're going to be late for school!", a voice sounds from the other side of the door. Kira slowly pokes her head out from underneath the covers and looks at the clock. " Come on Keiko, let me sleep!". Kira gets up and puts her school uniform on, grabs her bad and opens the door. Keiko's standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips, "It's about time! Now let's go before we're late!". Keiko grabs Kira's hand and drags her down the hallway and out the door. "Alright, alright I'm coming! Sheesh, I'm not my brother, you know", Kira shouted. Kira and Keiko arrive at school two minutes before the bell rang. They reach the classroom and take their seats. "Gee, I thought for sure you weren't coming to school today, Kira", a tall boy with red-orange hair commented. Kira glares at the boy and sticks her tongue at him, "Unlike my brother, I actually show up, Kuwabara". " Okay students, take your seats!", the teacher instructed the class. "Urameshi, where is Yusuke?!", the teacher asks Kira. Kira shrugged her shoulders, " I have no clue", she replied. The teacher sighs and continues with roll call.

The rest of the school day went by with out any problems. At three o'clock the bell finally rang for the end of school. Kira, Keiko, and Kuwabara gathered their belongings and headed to their lockers. "Finally, schools out for the summer! Now I can sleep in!", he announced. "And that's different from any other day?", Kira asked. Keiko giggled, while Kuwabara stuck his tongue out at the two girls. "Ha ha, very funny you two. Now if you'll excuse me , I've got to go find Urameshi and beat the crap out of him", Kuwabara retorts, then walks off cracking his knuckles. Keiko turns to Kira and the two begin their walk towards their lockers. "So, do you want to do something today?", Keiko asks.

Kira nods and starts to reply, but stops. " Quick, behind here!", Kira exclaims while pulling Keiko behind a wall. "Kira, what's the matter?", Keiko asks. Kira doesn't answer and pokes her head around the corner. She heaves a sigh of relief and turns to Keiko, " Whew! That was close, it was my ex-boyfriend", she informs Keiko. Keiko nods in understanding, " the one who tried to rape you", Keiko remarked. " That's the one. Now, to get our stuff and get out of here before he decides to come back", she stated. Keiko and Kira walk to their lockers, grab their stuff and walk out the doors. They find Yusuke waiting at outside the gate, leaning against the wall. " Wow Yusuke, you grace us with your presence. How nice of you", smirks Kira. "Ha ha, very funny. I saw Keiske walking out the door, he seemed pretty annoyed", Yusuke remarked, walking towards the two girls. Kira shrugs, " yeah, he was waiting at my locker. He probably wanted to talk about getting back together". Keiko shakes her head in disbelief, " Why would he think something like that? He's crazy!". Yusuke begins walking away, shaking his head, " Yeah well, if he ever lays a hand on you, I'll kick his ass!". "No, I'll kick his ass first. See ya around Yusuke!", Kira calls after her brother. Kira turns to Keiko with a smile, " So what do you want to? Go to the mall?". Keiko puts her finger to her chin and starts to think. "Hmm, how about the mall? We can get something to eat there as well", Keiko replies. Kira nods, " Sounds good to me, let's go." Keiko and Kira start walking to the mall and arrive ten minutes later.

The two girls walk around the mall for few minutes, then decide to eat at the food court. " I think I'll have McDonalds. What about you, Keiko?", Kira asks. " I think I'll have the same", she replies. They walk over to the vendor and order their meals. " So Kira, what are your plans for the summer?", Keiko asks. Kira shrugs, " I don't know. I don't really have to get a job, my mom pays for my apartment and Yusuke and I don't really talk to each other. Probably just hang out at home. What about you?". " I think Yusuke and I are going out on a few dates, don't know for sure", she answers. Kira sighs and shakes her head, "I really don't know how you put up with my brother, Keiko. He and I don't really talk as it is." Keiko smiles and gets up to put her tray away, " I just do. Are you ready to go. I have to get home to help my dad." Kira shakes her head and puts her tray away as well. " Nah, I think I'll hang around here for a awhile. Tell your dad I said hi, see ya around Keiko." Kira waves to Keiko as she heads out the door and starts walking to the center of the mall to the Old Navy store. " Sheesh, no wonder I don't shop here. These prices are ridiculous!", Kira remarks as she looks around.

She spends a few more hours walking around, then decides to head home. " I didn't know it was so late", she mumbles to the dark. Kira decides to take the path through the park, which would turn out to be a mistake.

Kira had been walking only for about twenty minutes, when she senses some one following her. " I', definitely being followed, and it's not human", Kira says to herself. She continues walking down the path until she knew for certain that the demon was with in a few feet of her. She turns around, and holds her hand out, palm forward where a pink light begins to shine. " You better come out, unless you want this to go up your ass!", she calls out to the darkness. Laughter comes out from the dark, " I knew you had spiritual energy, I just didn't know how much. Is that the main reason you broke up with?", the voice says from the darkness. Kira keeps her hand raised and smirks, " I should've know it was you, Keiske. And yes, that was the main reason. Also because you were controlling and possessive. What do you want, I've got things to do!", Kira snaps at him. Keiske walks out into the lamp light with a smirk on his face, only he was in his demon form.

" Well Kira, it was a big mistake to break up with me. And since I'm such a nice guy, I'll give you another chance. What do you say?", he asks. Kira doesn't say anything, instead gives a warning shot next to Keiske. " That's my answer! Now, get out of here or next time I won't miss!", Kira shouts at Keiske. He narrows his eyes and takes a step back, " I knew you would say some thing like that, so that's why I brought back up. Now boys!", Keiske yells out. Before Kira could react, she's blown back by a demonic blast. Kira slowly gets to her feet, wincing as pain shoots up her arm.

" Are you that much of a coward, Keiske, that you need help?! I always knew you were weak!", Kira sneers. Keiske's two companions grab Kira by the arms, and hold her in place. Keiske comes up to her, tilts her head back and attempts to kiss her. Kira pulls away, and spits in his face,

" Don't you dare touch me, you demon bastard!", she snaps at him. Keiske wipes his face and starts to walk away, only to quickly turn around and slap Kira across the face, hard. " You're in no position to give orders, human! Do you even have any idea as to why I wanted to go out with you?", Keiske asks with a sneer. Kira looks up at Keiske with confusion, " What are you talking about? I just always assumed it was because you enjoyed getting rejected", Kira remarked with a smirk. Keiske slaps her across the face again, this time drawing blood. " You enjoy being a smart ass don't you, you bitch?!", Keiske snarls. Kira looks up with a smirk, and starts to chuckle, " It's my favorite past time", she retorts.

Keiske snarls and looks at his two companions, " Take her to the lake, maybe a swim will shock some sense into her", Keiske ordered. Kira struggles against the two demons, but they had a tight hold on her. " Let me go! I don't know what you're talking about Keiske, so just let me go!", Kira yells. " Shut her up already, will ya!", he orders the two demons. The demon on her left, takes his fist and punches her in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her, and goes limp. Keiske and his two companions prepare to dunk Kira in the lake, when they're interrupted by movement from behind them. " Whose there? Show yourselves!", Keiske yells. Keiske's companions stop what they're doing, and drop Kira on the ground. The figure steps out from the shadows with hands in his pockets. He had long red hair, piercing green eyes, and wore a brown jacket and jeans.

" I would appreciate it if you would step away from the girl", the stranger replies. " Yeah, and why would I do that? Get lost before you get hurt", Keiske warns him. The stranger sighs and shakes his head, " I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He reaches behind his head and pulls out a red rose. " Ha, what are ya going to do with that? Plant a garden?", Keiske snickers. " Rose whip!", the stranger calls out. Seconds later, the rose turns into a thorny whip. " Now, step away from the girl", he orders. The two demons look at each other, then at Keiske. " Don't just stand there! Get him!", he yells at them. Before either of them could get anywhere near him, he flicks his whip out, destroying the two demons. " Just who the hell are you? This is far from over, you hear me!", Keiske yells, then runs off into the darkness. The stranger then walks over to Kira, and kneels next to her. "Kira? Kira, can you hear me?", he calls softly, as he gently shakes her. A few minutes later Kira's yes's flutter open. She looks up to see some one looking down at her, " Kurama? Wait, where's Keiske and his goons?!", Kira asks, shooting straight up. " Hey slow down, they're gone. Are you alright?", he asks, as he helps Kira to her feet. " Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little sore", she replies with a wince as she holds her injured arm. What did he want any way?", Kurama inquired. Kira shakes her head and shrugs, " I have no idea. Something about me having immense spiritual power. I have no clue as to what he was talking about.", Kira explained . Kurama's silent for awhile before answering, " You haven't told your brother about your powers, have you?", he asked. " I haven't seen any reason to tell him. Only you and Master Genkai know. And possibly Hiei", Kira answered. " Come on, I'll walk you home", Kurama offers. Kira smiles and the two friends begin the walk back to Kira's apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Kurama and Kira reach her apartment and Kurama follows her inside. Kira slowly takes off her jacket and wince's, "Ow, that's really going to hurt in the morning", she remarks. Kurama comes over and takes a look at her arm, there's a cut going across her bicep. " Do you have a first aide it? I'll clean it up for you", Kurama offers. Kira blushes and walks towards the kitchen, " It's just a scratch, I can take care of it. Did you want some tea? I can make some", Kira suggested. Kurama shakes his head, " No thank you, I should be getting home. Call me if anything comes up", Kurama tells Kira. Kira walks Kurama to the door, " Thanks Kurama, for showing up when you did. If there's anything I can do to repay you, just let me know", Kira says. " You're welcome, good night Kira", Kurama replies with a smile. " Good night Kurama", she replies. She shuts the door with a sigh, " God, he's cute!", she says out loud to the empty room. She shuts off the lights, and goes to her room to get ready to turn in for the night. " Now hopefully I can sleep, _without_ thinking about Kurama", she say's to herself.

( Kurama's POV)

I followed Kira after she and Keiko parted company, like Yusuke had asked me to do. I followed her through the park and immediately sensed a demonic presence, " I sure hope she knows she's being followed", I say to myself. Luckily she did, because she stops and turns towards the presence. " I know you're there, so come out!", she says. Seconds later a tall figure comes out of the shadows. It's a demon disguised as a human. I recognize him as the boy who she just recently broke up with. " This can't be good. I'll step in if things get out of hand", I tell myself. I watch for a period of time as two more demons show up and restrain her. My temper automatically begins to rise as the taller begins to hit her. ' Come on red, get in there! No one hits out mate and gets away with it!', I hear Youko say heatedly. ' They're not going to get away with it. And she's not our mate', I reply. 'Yet', Youko retorts. " Take her to the lake, maybe that'll shock some sense into her!", the demon known as Keiske orders the two demons. I follow to the lake and prepare to step in. " Shut her up, will ya!", Keiske yells at them. The demon on her left side punches her in the stomach, knocking her out. I decide to step in, just as they're about to put her in the water.

" I would appreciate it if you would release the girl", I tell them calmly. Keiske looks at me with amusement, " And why should I? Get out of here before you get hurt!", he retorts.

" Sorry, but I can't do that", I reply shaking my head. I reach behind my head for the rose, and hold it out at arms length, " Rose Whip!", I call out. The rose transforms into a whip with thorns. " Don't just stand there, get him!", Keiske orders his companions. I whip out my rose whip and take out the two lowly demons, leaving only Keiske. " Who the hell are you?! This isn't over, you hear me!", Keiske yells and runs off into the darkness. I walk over to Kira, who is just starting to wake up. "Kira? Kira, can you hear me?", I ask while gently shaking her. She opens her eye's and looks up at me. " Kurama? Wait, where's Keiske and his goons?!", she asks shooting straight up. " Hey slow down, they're gone. Are you okay?", I ask while helping her to her feet. " I'll be fine, just a little sore", she replied with a wince. " What did he want anyway?", I ask her. She shakes her head and shrugs, " I have no idea. Something about me having immense spiritual powers. I have no clue as to what he was talking about", she answers. I pause to think before asking, " You haven't told your brother about your spiritual powers yet, have you?". " No, I haven't seen any reason to. Only you and master Genkai know. And possibly Hiei", she answers. " Come on I'll walk you home", I offer. She smiles in gratitude, then she and I walk back to her apartment. The whole time I was walking with her, I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said earlier about what Keiske had wanted from her. " Well, here we are", Kira said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I follow her inside, sensing for anything unusual. Kira takes off her jacket and winces. " Ow, that's going to hurt in the morning", she remarks. I walk over to her, and take a look at her arm. Luckily it wasn't serious, but should still be taken care of. " Do you have a first aide kit? I can clean it for you?", I offered. She turns away to go into the kitchen, but not before I see her cheeks tinged with pink. " It's just a scratch, I can take care of it. Did you want some tea? I can make some", she offers. I smile and shake my head, " No thank you, I should be getting home. Call me if you need anything", I tell her. She walks me to the door, " Thanks Kurama, for showing up when you did. If there's anything I can do to repay, just let me know", she tells me. " Good night Kira, and you're welcome", I reply with a smile. She closes the door behind me, and I hear her say " God, he's cute!". I chuckle to myself and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****:**

( Regular POV)

'Ring, ring!', Kira reaches over and see's who's calling. "Ugh, Yusuke! Hello Yusuke. Yes I'm up, no thanks to you. Of course I'm alright, why do you ask?", she says into the receiver. Yusuke: "I heard from Kurama about what happened last night. It's a good thing I had Kurama follow you. Oops! I mean… I… uh!" Yusuke stutters, knowing that he was in big trouble. Kira: " What?! You had Kurama follow me?! Yusuke, you better be prepared for me to kick your ass when I find you!", she shouts into the phone, and slams the phone down. " The nerve of that guy! Using Kurama to spy on me! I should be mad at Kurama as well, but it's not his fault he got suckered into it!", Kira fumed while getting dressed. " Now to find my idiotic brother. And I think I know where he is: Master Genkai"s", she says with a evil gleam in her eye.

Meanwhile, with Yusuke. " Oh man, is she pissed!", Yusuke exclaimed. " Well maybe, you shouldn't have had Kurama follow her, Urameshi!", Kuwabara said matter of factly. " You would have done the same thing, if your sister had some psycho looking for her!", Yusuke retorted. " A demon psycho at that", Botan put in. " It was a good thing I did follow her. Otherwise she'd be in the hospital right now", Kurama said, coming up to the group. " Did she say what he wanted with her?", Yusuke asked. Kurama hesitated before answering, " Yes, but I can't tell you right now. Or least not yet", he finally answered. " I'll tell you Yusuke, right after I kick your ass!", a voice bellowed from behind Yusuke. Yusuke slowly turns around to come face to face with an angry Kira. " Hi there Kira, lovely d..day ain't I..it", Yusuke stutters. Kira charges after Yusuke, but is held back by Kurama. " Let me go Kurama, or else I'll kick your ass for going along with his stupid plan!", Kira yells angrily. " Boy is she pissed! Her spirit energy is off the scale!", Kuwabara exclaimed. Every one, except Kira, Kurama and Master Genkai, turn to look at Kuwabara.

" What do you mean 'her spirit energy'? doesn't have spirit energy", Yusuke remarked. " Boy Yusuke, you are dumb. Can't even sense his own sister's spirit energy", retorted Kuwabara smugly. " Kuwabara, you have a big mouth", replied Master Genkai, arms folded. " Every one turns their attention to Kira, who had finally calmed down.

" Ok, so I have spirit energy. What's the big deal?", Kira mumbles. " Why didn't you tell me? Is that why Keiske was after you?", Yusuke demanded. Kira sighs and sits down next to Yukina and Botan, " Yeah, that's the main reason. He said something about me having an immense amount of spirit energy. Which in my opinion, is a bunch of bull shit!", she finished explaining. Master Genkai and Kurama both glance at each other with unreadable expressions. " So, what can you do with your spirit energy?", Yusuke quietly asks. Kira stands up, points her palm towards one of the trees, and a pink orb forms. " Spirit orb!", she shouts. The pink orb shoots and hits not one, but three trees, knocking holes through the middle of them.

"Ok, so how long have you been able to do that?", Yusuke inquires. " I don't know, a couple years I guess", Kira answers with a shrug. Every one is silent for a few moments, before Kira stands up, " Well if the interrogation is over, I'm heading out. See ya guys, and Yusuke, I'm not through with you!", Kira threatens Yusuke with a glare. Yusuke folds his arms and glares back. " I'll walk you home", Kurama offers, looking at Yusuke with a nod. " I think I'm more than capable of walking myself home. But thanks any way Kurama. " I think it's a good idea as well", Master Genkai interjected. Kira throws her hands up in defeat, and walks on ahead. " Keep an eye on her, don't let her out of your sight", Master Genkai instructs Kurama. Kurama nods in understanding, and follows Kira.

Both are silent the entire time on the way back to Kira's apartment. Kira stops in front of her door, and turns to Kurama, " Thanks for walking me home. I think I can take it from here", she say to Kurama. Starts to open her door, but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. " Kira, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out for pizza with me?", Kurama asks a very shocked Kira. It takes Kira a few minutes to process what Kurama had just asked her. " Wh… What did you just say?", she stammers. ' She's so cute when she's surprised', Youko put in. ' Yes, she is', Kurama replied. " I asked if you wanted to go out for pizza", he repeated with a smile. " I…I…sure, I would love to Kurama. When?", she finally answers. Kurama smiles, " How about right now?", he suggests. " Right now? Sure, I have nothing else planned. Let me just change into something else", she replies. " You're fine the way you are. Come on, I know the perfect place", Kurama tells her. Kira locks the door, and follows Kurama.

Ten minutes later, they reach the pizza parlor. " What can I get ya?", the waitress asked the two, after they had sat down.

" We'll just have a large pepperoni and two cola's", Kurama answered.

" Coming right up", the waitress replied, taking their orders. " Kurama, why did you ask me out?", Kira asks, breaking the silence. " That's simple, because I've wanted to for a while now. I just needed the right opportunity." " And me getting into trouble last night, have you the right opportunity?", Kira asks skeptically. Kurama answers with a nod and a smile. " You've know I've liked you for a while now, haven't you?", she asked with a smirk. " Yes I have, and I've liked you for quite some time as well", he replied with a smile. Kira is taken a back by his response. " You… You have?", she stammers. " Yes, I have. Here comes our pizza", he says quickly.

The two eat their meal in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. " Well, I had a great time tonight Kurama. Thank you for taking me out", Kira says to Kurama shyly, on their way back to her apartment. " I did as well. I hope we can do this again sometime soon", Kurama replied with a smile. " How about this weekend?", she suggests with a smile. ' Yay she wants to see us again!', Youko cheered. " That sounds like a good idea. I'll pick you up, say around seven?", he asks. " Seven sounds fine. Well, here we are I guess… Kurama, what's wrong?", Kira asked seeing Kurama suddenly stop. Kurama stops at Kira's door, and notices the door slightly ajar. " Kira, wait here and don't come in till I say to", he orders her. Kira nods and watches as Kurama goes inside. While inside, Kurama notices all of Kira's belonging's thrown about. Then he catches the scent of Keiske.

" Damn, he was here! It's not safe for her to be here anymore!", he says to the empty room. " Kira, you can come in now", Kurama calls to Kira. She walks in and stops with her mouth open in shock. " What the hell happened?!", she exclaims. " It was Keiske, his scent is all over the place. My guess, is that he was hoping to find you. And when he didn't, he tore up the place", Kurama explained. Kira walks over to the couch and slowly sits down. " You think he'll come back?", she quietly asks. Kurama calmly nods his head, " I think so. That's why I think it's a good idea if you stayed with me", Kurama suggests. Kira looks up in surprise, and shakes her head. " No, I can't impose on you like that. I'll think of something", she tells him with a small smile. Before Kurama could say anything, there's a noise outside the door. Kurama motions for Kira to be quiet, and goes towards the door. He reaches for the door knob, but is thrown back against the wall. "Kurama!", Kira yells in alarm. She heads over to Kurama to make sure he's alright. " Kurama, are you alright?", she asks.

He slowly gets up, " Yes, I'll be fine. Get behind me", he instructs her. With in moments, Keiske walks through the door, a big smile plastered on his face. " Well, well it looks like I was right to come back. How do you like the new décor? I told you if wasn't over, fox boy!", Keiske sneers. Kurama glares at Keiske, while standing protectively in front of Kira. " Get out of here, if you know what's good for you", Kurama warns Keiske. " Or what? You'll whip out your little vine whip, and kill me? I don't think so", he scoffs. He looks towards Kira with a smirk, " So, you want to give up and hand over your powers? Or would you like for me to hurt lover boy?", Keiske demands. Kira glares at Keiske, " I still don't know what you're talking about, bone head!", she says with hands balled into fists. Keiske advances on Kurama, who doesn't move an inch, and grabs him around the throat, lifting him off the ground. " I would reconsider if I were you", Keiske threatens with a smirk. Kira's eyes go wide in alarm, " Wait, don't hurt him! I'll go with you, I'll do what ever it is you want me to do. Just don't hurt him!", Kira finally gives in. " Kira, NO!", Kurama manages to yell out. Keiske puts Kurama down and waits for Kira to join him. " Kira, don't go with him. He'll just end up killing you after he gets what he wants!", Kurama tries to persuade her. Kira gives Kurama a small smile, " It's alright Kurama, I'll be fine", she assures Kurama, trying to look brave. She starts to head over to Keiske, but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder. " Look Kurama… Youko?!". Where once stood Kurama, now stood his demon side, Youko. " You think just because you're a demon now, you can stop me?! Think again!", Keiske yells angrily. He throws a punch at Youko, but misses. " Stand still, will ya?!", Keiske shouts. " Keiske, stop! Leave him alone!", Kira shouts, jumping onto his back. " Get off of me, bitch!", Keiske shouts. He swings Kira off his back and back hands her across the face. He knocks her against the wall, where she slides to the floor unconscious . " Kira! You will pay for that!", Youko growls at Keiske, eyes flashing red. " What are you going to do about it, fox boy?!", Keiske sneers. " Simply this", Youko answers. Before Keiske could react to anything, Youko drives a sword through his gut. " What… the…", Keiske stumbles over to Kira, trying to manage one last shot at killing her.

" The girls powers… will be… mine!", he manages to choke out one last time. Youko walks over to the fallen demon, and kneels down next him. " I don't think so", he sneers at him. Youko looks over at Kira with concern and walks over to her. " Better get you to a safe place", he whispers. Youko changes back into Kurama and picks Kira up, leaving the mess behind. ' Hey red, you do realize that, that guys not dead right?', Youko asks Kurama. ' Yes, Youko I realize that. That's something we are not going to inform Kira of though.' Kurama replies.


	3. Chapter 3

_We'll here's the third chapter, and I appreciate every one who has red this story so far. This is technically my first fan fiction, and it's very relaxing after having to chase a 1 yr old all over the place. Enjoy._

It was the day after the confrontation with Keiske, and Kurama had taken Kira back to his apartment. It was late afternoon, and Kira was just starting to wake up. " Hmm, where am I?", she mumbles as she sits up. 

" You're at my apartment", a voice says from across the room. " Kurama? What happened to Keiske? Why am I here?", Kira starts asking. Kurama walks over to Kira and sits down next to her on the bed. " Slow down, one question at a time. First off, Keiske's dead, and second, I brought you here to my apartment cause you're not safe at your apartment anymore", Kurama calmly explained. Kira is silent for a bit, trying to make sense of every thing. " But isn't Keiske the only one who knew where I lived?", she asked. Kurama smiles, " As far as we know, he is. But we can't be sure that he's the only demon who know about your powers", he explains. There's silence between the two. " I still don't understand what he meant. The only powers I have, is my spirit energy. And it's not half as powerful as Yusuke's", Kira remarks. Kurama gets off the bed with sigh, " You have more power than you're aware of, Kira. You just haven't tapped into it yet", Kurama explains to her. " So in other words, I have more power than my brother? Do an of the others know about it?", Kira asks. " Master Genkai and possibly Hiei", Kurama answers. Kira slowly gets up, but quickly sits back down feeling a little light headed. 

" You shouldn't get just yet, you hit your head pretty hard", Kurama said with concern.

" I'm fine, I just have to get my bearings", Kira remarked, standing up.

" Wait, where are you going?", Kurama asked, following her out the door of the room.

" I'm going home. I'm not going to stay here and hide", she answered, heading out the door. Kurama hurries past her, and blocks her way.

" It's not safe, and I won't let you leave!", Kurama stated firmly. Kira glares at Kurama.

"Get out of my way, Kurama!", Kira demanded, trying to push past him. Kurama stands his ground, preventing her from leaving.

" No! Kira, I am not going to let you go back to your apartment. It's just too dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you", Kurama explains. Kira is silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

" Alright, at least let me go back and get some of my belongings", she finally gives in with a sigh. 

" As long as I go with you, then fine", Kurama agrees. 

" Fine, then lets go. I have this feeling that we're going to come up against some trouble later on", she advised. 

Kurama nods in agreement, then the two are off to retrieve Kira's belongings. 

Twenty minutes later, the pair arrive back at Kira's apartment. Kira opens the door slowly, and cautiously enters the living room. Everything's still in disarray, but Keiske's body is no where to be seen. Kira turns to Kurama in confusion.

" Where's Keiske's body?", Kira asked.

" While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of disposing of the body. I had a feeling that you would want to come back", Kurama answers calmly.

' You do realize that we're lying to her, right?', Youko asked worriedly.

' Yes, I do. But it's best not to make her worry', Kurama answered.

Kira smiles in thanks, then proceeds to gather her belongings.

Ten minutes later, Kira gathers up the last of her clothes and school books. 

" There, that all of it for now. Let's go before I change my mind and decide to stay", Kira remarked. 

Kurama helps Kira with her things, and exit's the apartment. It takes twice as long getting back to Kurama's apartment due to lugging her luggage and such.

"Now that that's done, lets go get something to eat, I'm hungry", Kira suggests. Kurama nods in agreement.

" Sounds good, but we need to stop by Master Genkai's for a bit. There's something I need to discuss with her", Kurama replies. Kira nods and heads out the door, followed closely by Kurama. 

Everything was going smoothly, before they both sense a demonic presence. 

" Kira, be on your guard. We may have some unwanted guests any moment now", Kurama cautioned. Kira nods in understanding, getting ready for anything or any one. Moments later, the ground in front of them is blown away, leaving a hole inches deep.

" Kira, look out!", Kurama shouts at her.

Kira looks up just in time to see two dark figures come out of no where. The first demon to land in front of Kira, was male, standing about six feet tall, with horns on either side of his head. Dark red eyes and teeth that could cut a man in half. The second demon was female who looked rather human in nature, but had crimson red eyes.

" What the hell do you two freaks wand?!", Kira demanded, ready to defend herself.

The female demon, who looked to be the leader, walks past Kira and stops in front of Kurama, who has a rather shocked expression on his face.

" Hello Kurama, it's been a while, how have you been?", she asked Kurama with a seductive smile. Kira looks from the demoness, then to Kurama. 

" Kurama, who the hell is this?! And how the hell does she know you?!", Kira demanded angrily. Kurama recovers from his shock, and looks at the demoness. 

" Angel? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?", Kurama asked, still with a shocked expression.

" I'm alive and well, as you can clearly see. And as to the reason why I'm here, well for the girl of course", Angel replied with a smile.

Kurama stands in front of Kira and glares at the two demons.

" Stay away from her. I won't allow you to harm her", Kurama stated firmly. Angel glares at Kurama.

" You would rather be with this… human and risk your life for her, than be with me? I thought we had something Kurama, I guess I was wrong." 

Angel looks to her companion and nods. Before either Kurama or Kira could react, the other demon grabs Kira from behind, almost crushing her.

" No, Kira! Put her down, now!", Kurama demands angrily. He goes to reach for his rose, but stops when the taller demon crushes Kira even more.

" Ahh!", Kira screams out in pain.

' What do we do, Red?!', Youko asks in concern. 

' There's nothing we can do, except let them escape', Kurama answered with a little edge to his voice.

" Don't do anything that would harm her in any way, dear Kurama. Now, we'll just take our leave. It was nice seeing you again, Kurama. Until we meet again", Angel says sweetly, giving Kurama a small peck on the cheek. 

" No, Angel STOP!", Kurama pleads, but was to late. Angel and her companion were already gone, along with Kira.

" Damn it! I have to get to Master Genkai's and quick! Yusuke is not going to be happy about this", he says to the empty street. He quickly makes his way to Master Genkai's shrine, where luckily the rest of the spirit detectives had already arrived.

" Whoa Kurama, where's the fire?", Yusuke jokingly asks.

" Where's Kira? I thought she was coming with you", Keiko asked.

" There's been some trouble. Kira's been kidnapped", Kurama replied grimly .

" What?! When?!", Yusuke demanded.

Kurama went on to explain what had happened the night before and later that day.

" So, the girl still hasn't realized her powers, yet?", Hiei jeered. 

" What "powers"? What is all this talk about "her true power"?", Kuwabara asked.

" It's very simple, Kuwabara. Kira has a vast amount of spiritual energy that she hasn't tapped into as of yet. That is why all of the demons are after her. If they end up getting all of that power, we're in trouble", Master Genkai explained.

" Then we have to find her before they get what they want. Where did they take her?", Yusuke asked Kurama.

" I'm not sure, but if we locate her spirit energy, we'll be able to find them. Hopefully we get to her before it's too late", he answers with concern.

" Then let's go!", Kuwabara urged everyone. The four spirit detectives head out in search of Kira and her captures.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Angel and her partner arrive at a dark and empty warehouse with an unconscious Kira.

" Set her down over there, Goliath", Angel instructs him. 

Goliath sets Kira down on the floor and secures her ankles and wrists.

" It's just a matter of time now, before we'll be the most powerful demons. Then the human realm will be ours!", Angel announces cheerfully.

Moments later, Kira starts waking up.

" Where am I?", she mumbles groggily .

She takes a look at her surroundings and stops on Angel and Goliath.

" You! Where am I ? Where's Kurama?", she demanded.

Angel laughs evilly, before answering, " You're in a abandoned warehouse and Kurama didn't care enough to come after you", Angel lied.

Kira glares at Angel, and attempts to stand up.

" Don't bother getting up, you're all ties up at the moment. Now to get down to business. Hand over your powers and we'll let you live. Refuse, and we'll torture you till you do. Now, which will it be? And remember, choose carefully", Angel finished.

" I thought you had to kill me in order to get my powers?", Kira asks with a glare.

Angel chuckles, " Keiske must have given you that impression. Unfortunately for us, we have to keep you alive. So be a good human and give us your powers", Angel demands.

Kira glares at Angel and smirks, " And unfortunately for you, I refuse!", Kira answers while spitting in Angels face.

Angels smirk turns into a glare as she wipes her face.

" I was hoping we wouldn't have to get nasty. Goliath, hold her!", Angel orders.

Kira tries scooting back, but hit's the wall.

" Stay away from, you big brute!", she yells. 

Goliath picks her up, and holds her up to face Angel.

" Now, I'll give you one more chance. Give… up… your…power!", Angel ground out.

Kira smirks at Angel, looking her square in the eyes, " And I said, NO!".

Angel generates an energy ball and fires it at Kira, sending her bouncing against Goliath, then to the ground. She was badly injured, but still managed to sneer up at Angel in defiance. 

" Is that all you've got, Angel?! My brother hits harder than you, and he's human!", Kira jeered.

Angel stomps over to Kira, picks her up by the throat, and throws her against the far wall. Kira slumps to the floor, not moving.

" What shall we do now, Angel?", Goliath asks.

" Wait till she wakes up, then we'll take it form there. Let's go, I'm hungry", she answers, while going out the door. 

Goliath followers closely behind her, locking the door with Kira inside.

Back with the Spirit Detectives.

" Hey Kuwabara, can you sense her yet?", Yusuke asked anxiously.

Kuwabara concentrates on Kira's spirit energy.

" Sorry Urameshi, nothing yet", he answered sadly.

" Damn it! Where the hell did they take her?! We've been searching all damn night!", Yusuke shouted in frustration.

In the back of the group, Hiei uses his Jagan eye and quickly locates Kira.

" Detective, I've found her, but she's not alone", Hiei advises them.

" Where is she, Hiei?", Kurama calmly asks.

" She's at an abandon warehouse at the edge of town", Hiei answers with a arms crossed.

" Good, then let's go!", Kuwabara shouts.

Ten minutes later, the four detectives reach the warehouse, where Kira is being held.

" Angel and her partner are in there as well, we must be careful", Kurama warns them. 

They sneak in very quietly, and hide behind a stack of crates.

" Now, have you changed your mind yet, human?" Angel demanded, with a kick to Kira's stomach. 

Kira is still tied up, so is unable to defend herself.

" Not a chance, you demon bitch!", Kira manages to grunt out.

' There's no way I'm giving in to these demon scum!", Kira thought to herself.

" Goliath, you know what to do", Angel tells him with a sneer.

Goliath moves towards Kira, picks her up over his head, while she's too injured to struggle.

" Put her down!", a voice yells out from the shadows.

Goliath drops Kira, hard on the ground and looks over to Angel in confusion.

" We weren't expecting any one, were we?", he asks.

Angel glares around the warehouse, trying to pin point the source of the voice.

" I didn't expect you to get here so soon, Kurama!", she yells out.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all step out into the open.

" Get away from my sister, you demonic bitch!", Yusuke demands angrily.

" And if I don't? You wouldn't do anything stupid to risk harming the girl, spirit detective. Goliath, take care of these pests!", she instructs Goliath.

" With pleasure!", he replies with a sneer. He advances on the four detectives, with a evil gleam in his eyes.

" Kurama, go get my sister. We'll take care of big, tall and ugly!", Yusuke tells Kurama.

" Right!", he replies with a nod, and proceeds to Kira's side.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all take on Goliath, while Kurama goes to rescue Kira. Angel smirks as Kurama walks towards them.

' So red, what do we do? She looks pretty beat up', Youko stated.

' I know that Youko. We have to proceed with caution, or they could hurt her even more', Kurama replied with even more concern.

" Hello again, Kurama. Come to rescue your lover? Well sorry, I can't let you do that!", Angel smirks, while at the same time attacks Kurama.

" Looks like Kurama isn't have any better luck than we are!", Kuwabara yelled, while dodging an attack from Goliath.

" Pay attention to your opponent, human!", Goliath growls, while punching Kuwabara in the gut.

" Then we better finish this and help him out!", Yusuke shouted back.

Yusuke points his finger, which is glowing blue, at Goliath and shouts,

" Spirit Gun!". 

A bright blue light shoots out and pierces right through his chest, killing him instantly.

" Good, now that that's done, let's go help Kurama", Yusuke tells the other two.

" You will not stand in my way! The girls powers will be mine!", Angel shouts in determination.

She attacks Kurama, landing a kick to his stomach, sending him flying against the wall.

" No! Kurama!", Kira yells, still tied up.

Yusuke rushes over to his sister, and unties her wrists and feet.

" Are you alright?", Yusuke asks with concern.

Kira winces in pain as Yusuke helps her to her feet.

" Yeah, I'll be fine. We have to help Kurama though, he can't beat this bitch on his own", she replied.

" You're in no condition to do anything. Just stay put, and we'll help Kurama", Yusuke says sternly.

" But…", Kira started to protest.

" No buts! Just stay put!", Yusuke butted in. 

Kira sinks to the floor, to exhausted to argue further.

" Fine, just be careful", she said giving in.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara rush over to help Kurama.

" Hey man, you alright?", Kuwabara asks. 

Kurama gets up and nods, " Yes, I'm fine. How's Kira?", he asks concerned.

" Beat up and bruised, but alright. Let's get rid of this chick once and for all!", Yusuke says angrily.

" And what are you four going to do? I know for a fact that Kurama won't do anything, he still cares about me", Angel sneers. Kurama glares at Angel, cause he knows she's speaking the truth. Kurama looks over to see the hurt look on Kira's face, then turns back to Angel.

" There's no way I'm going to let you hurt her! Rose Whip!", he yells out, while taking out his rose.

" Sorry, but I really don't have time for this. See ya next time, human!", she says sweetly, while attempting to leave.

" You're not going any where, you demonic bitch!", Kira yells. Moments later, she's surrounded by a pink light, and floating in the air. Yusuke and Kuwabara all look on in utter shock with their mouths hung open. While Kurama and Hiei calmly look on, knowing full well what was happening.

" Whoa, what's happening to her?!", Kuwabara asked in amazement.

" Humph, stupid humans! Her emotions are activating her powers", Hiei informed them. 

" So this is what your powers are. Very powerful indeed, and soon they will be mine!", Angel shouts, then charges at Kira.

" Stupid demon bitch! You could never control these powers! Now, be gone!", Kira shouts in a demonic voice. She then releases her all the built up energy, straight at Angel, knocking her through the wall, and out of sight. At the same time, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama all duck from the enormous energy heading towards them.

" Whoa, that was close!", Kuwabara said in awe. Kurama rushes over to Kira just as she falls to the ground, catching her. ' Man red, she doesn't look to good. You think she'll be okay?', Youko asked, his voice laced with concern. ' I hope so, Youko, I hope so', Kurama replied, also very worried.

" How is she?", Yusuke asked, joining him.

" She's unconscious from the amount of energy she used. And there's no telling when she'll wake up", Kurama told them. " She doesn't look too good. We better get her to Master Genkai's, maybe she and Yukina can fix her up", Kuwabara suggested. Kurama picks her up and the four detectives head back to Master Genkai's, with a very bruised and battered Kira.

Half an hour later, the four detectives arrive at Master Genkai's, where she and Yukina are waiting for them. 

" Kurama, how is she?", Yukina asks worriedly.

" Not too good, I'm afraid. Do you think you can help her?", he asks the two women. Master Genkai looks Kira over, and nods her head, " take her into one of the spare rooms. We'll meet you there", she instructed Kurama. Kurama does as he instructed, and takes Kira to the spare room. Master Genkai and Yukina join the four boys a few minutes later.

" You four, leave. I don't know how long this will take, considering her injuries", she informed them. The four of them nod, and leave the room, Kurama deep in thought.

" What made her loose control like that? It was like she was a totally different person, altogether", he thought out loud.

' Gee, I wonder? Could it possibly be the fact that it was what that bitch said? I do not have feelings for her!', Youko interjected.

' I'm sure you don't. Then what stopped you from attacking her?', Kurama answered matter of factly. Youko doesn't answer, ' That's what I thought', Kurama replied with a inward smirk.

Yusuke shook his head, " I don't' know, I've never seen her like that. That definitely wasn't like her". The three boys, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama, all sit outside the room. While Hiei goes off by himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry to keep every one waiting, here's the 4****th**** chapter finally. I wanted to write it out on paper first before typing it up. First of all I would like to thank every one who has read and reviewed this story, it really made me feel like I was doing something right. So on with the story!!**

**Chapter 4**

It's been three days since the fight with Angel and her partner, Goliath. The fight in which it ended with Kira showing her true spiritual powers. Yusuke shows up at the shrine to see how his sister was doing.

" Hey old had, is my sister awake yet?", Yusuke demanded.

Master Genkai replied hitting Yusuke over the head.

" Show some respect, Yusuke! As for your sister, she'll be fine. In fact, she should be waking up soon", she replied with arms crossed.

Yusuke grins, and goes to Kira's room. He silently opens the door, and quietly walks in, closing the door quietly behind him.

" I was wondering when you were going to show up, bro", a voice said from behind him.

Yusuke turns around to see Kira sitting up with a smile on her face.

" When did you wake up?", he asked walking over to Kira and sitting down.

" A little bit ago. How long have I been out?", she asks.

" Three days, you had all of us worried. Well, every one but Hiei of course", Yusuke replied with a small smile.

Silence falls between the two siblings.

" How is every one? They didn't get hurt too badly, did they?", Kira finally asked, breaking the silence.

" A few bumps and bruises, nothing serious. What do you remember anyway?", Yusuke asks.

Kira looks at her brother thoughtfully. " I remember you guys showing up. You, Kuwabara, and Hiei fighting Angel's big brute. And Kurama getting his butt kicked by Angel. Then the last thing I remember, Angel telling Kurama the reason why he couldn't kill her. After that, everything's a blur", she answered with down cast eye's.

Yusuke looks at his sister in sympathy, knowing that she was more heart broken than angry.

" So, where is every one any way?", she suddenly asks with a smile.

" They haven't shown up yet. But I'll let them know you're awake when they do", he offered with a smile.

" Thanks, but I'm pretty sure Kurama just showed up. I think I can stand and walk", she replied, while trying to stand up. A few minutes later, she finally manages to stand up, with some help from Yusuke.

" You're sure you're alright? You should get some more rest", he suggested out of concern.

Kira smiles warmly at her brother, " I'll be fine, Yusuke. Besides, I've already gotten three days of rest as it is. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get dressed", she replied with shoving her brother out the door.

Five minutes later, Kira walks out the door and finds Yusuke waiting for her.

" You know Yusuke, I'm not going any where. You don't have to stand out here and wait for me", Kira tells him with her hands on her hips.

" I know", he replies with a shrug, and starts walking off to the front of the shrine.

Kira sighs, and proceeds to follow her brother. They arrive to find Botan, Yukina, Kuwabara, Master Genkai, and Kurama all waiting and sitting on the front porch. Botan's eye's light up as she see's Kira walking towards them.

" Kira, you're alright! Thank goodness, you had all of us worried!", Botan exclaims, giving her a huge hug.

" Ahh! Botan… it's good to see… you… to! Could you put me down now, please!", Kira chokes out.

Botan puts her down, and gives her a sheepish grin, " Sorry about that, it's just good to see that you're alright. That's all", she replied with relief.

" It's about time you woke up! Urameshi hardly left, he was too worried about ya!", Kuwabara teased Yusuke.

" Shut the hell up, Kuwabara!", Yusuke yells, while glaring at Kuwabara.

" Yeah well, I'm not one hundred percent yet. I still fell like crap, and I'm still sore all over. Anyway, any one know what happened to the demon bitch?", she asks her friends, not even looking in Kurama's direction.

" Nothing since that night, I'm afraid. What ever happened, must've done some damage to her", Master Genkai answered with a solemn look at Kira.

Every one is silent for what seemed like hours.

" So, uh if you guys don't mind, I think I'll go and get some fresh air", Kira announced, breaking the silence and heading towards the shrine stairs." Oh no you don't!", Yusuke said sternly, grabbing her arm. " You're not going any where with out at least one us with you. Is that clear!?", he ordered her with crossed arms.

Kira glares at her brother, and crosses her arms as well.

" I don't need a freaking babysitter, Yusuke! Besides, we all saw how well that worked out last night. Any way's, I'm just going back to my apartment and no where else. So stop badgering me! I'll see you guys later", she finishes, and walks off down the stairs out of sight.

Yusuke looks off after his sister dumbfounded, " What the hell was that about?! Wait a minute Kira, come back here!", Yusuke calls after his sister.

He runs after Kira, and catches up to her. Kira stops and waits for her brother to catch up.

" What do you want Yusuke? I already told you, I don't need any body babysitting me, especially if it's Kurama!", she tells him, her eyes flashing angrily.

Yusuke looks at his sister in confusion, " Kira, what's going on? Why haven't you even looked at Kurama?", he asks her with genuine concern.

She looks away from Yusuke and heaves a big sigh.

" It's nothing for you to be concerned about. Now please, just leave me alone", she replies and begins walking away.

" Damn it Kira, what's going on?", Yusuke demands, blocking her path.

Kira stops and bends her head down, trying not to get upset. She finally turns around and looks her brother, " look Yusuke", she begins trying not let the tears go, " I started to have feelings for Kurama, and learned that he had feelings for me. But after the fight with Angel and Goliath, after I heard about him still having feelings for her, I just can't stand being around him any more. It hurts too much that he still has feelings for another", she finished, her eyes covered by her bangs.

Yusuke looks at his sister with sympathy, and brings her in for a hug.

" Kira, I know you're probably hurting emotionally right now. But I trust Kurama more than any one, and I don't want you by yourself. So please, cooperate with me just this once, please?", he pleaded.

Kira looks at her brother and sighs, " Alright, I'll have Kurama as my body guard. Can I please go now?", she finally gives in. " I still have to get some things from my apartment", she explains.

" Yeah go ahead, just be careful. I'll let Kurama know and have him meet up with you. Like I said, be careful, you're still not a hundred percent yet", he replied with a stern face.

Kira nods in understanding and the two part ways.

Yusuke arrives back at Master Genkai's ten minutes later.

" Is she alright, Yusuke?", Botan asked worriedly.

" Yeah, she's fine. She's on her way back to her apartment to get some things. Kurama, can you meet up with her and keep an eye on her please?", Yusuke asks Kurama.

Kurama looks at Yusuke in surprise, but quickly regains his composure and nods. He leaves the others to go meet up with Kira.

' Maybe she's not mad at us any more', Youko says hopefully.

' Either that or Yusuke talked her into it', Kurama replied.

' At least we can talk to her and straighten things out with her', Youko replied eagerly.

Kurama didn't reply, but silently agreed.

Yusuke turns to his friends, " Alright, now that that's done, do we know for sure that Angel is out of the picture?", he asked Botan.

" I'm afraid not Yusuke", Botan sighed. " We haven't been able to locate her demonic energy any where".

" So, what do we do?", Keiko asked quietly, with a worried expression.

" We go on with our daily lives. We can't keep worrying about one demon when there's others out there", Master Genkai replied.

Kuwabara gets up from where he's sitting, and walks towards the stairs, " Well then, I guess I'll see you guys later".

Yusuke turns to Botan with a serious expression, " Botan, I need you to go back to Spirit World and talk to Koenma. We need to know everything there is about my sister's powers", he explained.

" Right away, Yusuke", she answers with a nod. She then leaves back to Spirit World on her oar.

The rest of the gang go their own way as well.

Mean while, back with Kira… " Damn it, this place is a mess! And I have no place to go tonight, either", she says to the empty room.

" You're still more than welcome to stay with me", a voice says from behind her.

She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, to know it was some one she didn't feel like seeing at that moment.

" Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just find a hotel or something for the night and look for another apartment", she replied with out turning around. She hears movement behind her, but still doesn't turn around.

" Look Kira", Kurama begins with a sigh, " I don't or never will have feelings for Angel. I might have at one point, but not any more. It's all in the past, you are the only woman I will have any feelings for", he finished.

Kira finally turns around to face Kurama and searches his eyes to see if he's telling the truth.

" Then why didn't you speak up or say anything to that bitch?! Why didn't you deny it? If you truly didn't have feelings for her, you wouldn't have hesitated in fighting her", Kira replied with sadness.

Kurama steps over to Kira, and tilts her head up to look her in the eyes.

" I should have and for that I'm truly sorry", he replies sincerely.

She looks at Kurama trying to stay mad at me, but not succeeding. She turns around and folds her arms, " Fine, I'll take you up on your offer. But don't expect me to forgive you any time soon", she says, trying to sound angry.

' Yes, she forgives!' Youko cheered.

A smile creeps it's way onto Kurama's lips, " Take all the time you need, I'll wait. Shall we gather rest of your things and get going?", he asks.

Kira nods and proceeds to gather the rest of her belongings, knowing she probably wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

So what did you guys think? Please r&r.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**But I do own all non related character, such as Kira, Angel etc.**

**Chapter 5**

" That human bitch! How was she able to defeat me?!", a voice angrily rings out in the night. " What made her suddenly unleash her powers? I have to have that immense power, but how?". Angel stops pacing and begins to think. She was still in the process of healing from Kira's attack.

Ten minutes later, she stops pacing with an evil sneer on her face.

" I just might know the right person, or demon in this case, for this to work", she says to the darkness. She walks into the shadows to prepare her next attack.

Half an hour later, she reaches her destination, a pitch black cavern.

" I know you're in here some where, Kuronue! I have a proposition for you! Something that might interest you", she calls into the darkness. A few minutes go by with out a sound. Then she bears scuffling from deep with in the cavern.

" So Angel, long time no see. What could possibly be so interesting that you would seek me out?", a voice says from the darkness.

" Hello Kuronue, it has been a long time, hasn't it?", she replies with a seductive grin. Kuronue steps into view, sneer plastered on his face.

" What do you want, Angel?" he said, getting straight to the point.

Angel walks over to Kuronue, and gives him a seductive smile,

" I have a job for you, it involves our old friend Kurama. It seems that he has a new flame, only she's human. I need you to kidnap the girl, while I distract Kurama. You think you can do that?", she finished.

Kuronue looks at Angel thoughtfully, trying to figure out what her motives were.

" What's in it for you? Surely it can't be jealousy, you don't seem the type", he finally answered.

" This girl holds an immense amount of power that would make any demon more powerful than they already are. That is the reason why I want the girl. Kurama is just a bonus. So, are you in?", she finishes with a smirk.

Kuronue takes a few minutes to think about her proposal, then nods an evil smirk forming on his lips.

" I'm in, I'd like to see the look on Kurama's face when I take the girl", he answers with a gleam in his eyes.

Will all the details carefully laid out, the two leave to the deepest darkest depths of the cavern to discuss their plans further.

The next morning, Kira decided it would be nice to sleep in since she didn't have school until the fall. she was just about to fall into a blissful slumber, when she felt a presence outside her door: Kurama. She pulls the covers up over head hoping he would get the hint and go away, but he didn't.

" Come on Kira, time to get up. You have training with Master Genkai today!", he said through the door.

A few seconds later, Kurama enters her room and tries shaking her, but no luck. She still pretends to be sleeping, when she feels the blankets being pulled off of her.

" Rise and shine, beautiful!", he exclaims cheerfully.

Kira covers herself with her arms, " What the hell?! What was that for?!", she screams.

" Well you wouldn't get up. Now get up and get ready, you've got training with Master Genkai today", Kurama replied with a grin, while walking out the door. He pauses and turns around with a sly grin on his face.

" And might I add, you look really beautiful in the morning". He leaves with a stunned Kira looking after him. She shakes her head and regains her composure, and angrily gets out of bed.

" That jack ass! He's so going to pay for that!", she mumbles while getting in the shower.

Meanwhile, Kurama's in the kitchen preparing breakfast for when Kira gets done with her shower. Fifteen minutes later, Kira comes out of her bedroom, dressed and drying her hair.

" You do realize you're going to pay for that, right? I will get you back", she says while glaring at him. She sits down while Kurama sets a plate in front of her, a smile plastered on his face.

" Sorry, but it was the only way I could get you up. Now hurry up and eat, you've got training today with Master Genkai", he told her, still with a smile.

Kira looks at Kurama in confusion, " Ok, first of all, why do I have to go to Genkai's for training? I don't even remember half of what happened that night. And besides, I can train myself", she finishes smugly, with her arms crossed.

Kurama raises an eyebrow at her last statement. She begins eating her breakfast, not paying attention to what Kurama was doing and not even noticing that he was no longer at the table.

Kurama decides to prove a point by sneaking up on Kira, testing her abilities. She looks up from her plate, and notices that he's not at the table.

She gets up and looks around using her powers to try and locate his demonic energy.

"Kurama, where are you? Come on Kurama, this isn't funny!", she calls out. She's just about to look elsewhere, when two arms grab her from behind, restraining her.

" So, you still think you can train yourself?", a soft voice asks her.

She doesn't say anything, due to the fact that his mouth was right next to her ear, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

" That wasn't fair. I used my powers, but you covered up your energy. Besides, why can't you train me? I really don't like the idea of Master Genkai training me", Kira protested with a pout.

Kurama reluctantly releases her and turns her around to face him.

" Because, I don't know as much about your powers as Master Genkai would. Also, you have a way of distracting me… a lot. So come on, let's go before she has a fit", he replied.

Kurama and Kira make their way to Master Genkai's, reaching the stairs half an hour later. The two reach the top of the stairs and proceed to the shrine where Master Genkai and Yukina are patiently waiting.

" It's good to see you Kira, Kurama. Are you ready Kira?", she asks.

Kira nods, and follows Master Genkai into the shrine, ready to begin her training.

A few minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara arrive at the shrine.

" Hey Kurama, my sister in training?", Yusuke asked, coming over to Kurama.

Kurama turns to Yusuke and nods, " Yes, she is. Have you heard anything from Botan on her powers?", he replied.

" Nothing yet, unfortunately", he answered with a sigh.

" So Kurama, did you and Urameshi's sister kiss and make up?", Kuwabara asked with a goofy grin.

Yusuke starts beating him up for an answer.

" In answer to your question Kuwabara, she has forgiven me. Although, I still have to regain her trust", he explained.

Yusuke finishes beating up Kuwabara, walks to the front of the shrine and sits down.

" At least she's talking to ya. I'm wondering how long her training is?", Yusuke mused out loud.

" As long as it needs to, I suppose", Kurama answered.

For the next three hours, Kira spent training with Master Genkai and learning to hone her powers. While the boys spent their whole time sitting around, with Yusuke occasionally beating up on Kuwabara for some thing he had said or done.

At six o'clock that evening, Kira was finally finished with her first day of training.

" Finally, I thought that would never end!", she exclaims with exhaustion. She joins Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama outside, and limps over to them.

" It looks like you survived your first day, eh sis?", Yusuke remarked, clapping her on the back.

"Ow! Could you please be a little gentler, Yusuke? I am really sore", Kira stated with a yawn. She goes over to sit down next to Kurama. He puts his arm around her, and pulls her close against him. She leans her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes.

" Ah, how cute!", Kuwabara teases the couple.

"Kuwabara, if you don't shut it, I will sick Yusuke on you!", she threatens, while still keeping her eyes closed.

Kuwabara glances over to Yusuke and cringes when he sees him crack his knuckles with a smirk. He quickly excuses himself, saying he has to be home early.

" You really scared him, didn't you?", a voice remarked from behind them.

Kira opens her eyes and tilts her head back to see Master Genkai with a smirk on her face. Kira gives a small chuckle and yawns.

" Oops! Sorry about that, guess I'll head home. I'm totally wiped out. I'll see you tomorrow, Master Genkai", she said, standing up and stretching.

Kurama stands up as well, and stands next to her.

" Come on, lets get you home and get something to eat", he suggested. When the two were out of sight, Yusuke turns to Master Genkai with a serious expression.

" How'd she do?", he asked.

She sits down before answering his question.

" She's doing surprisingly well. Although, she's holding back her powers, even though she doesn't realize it. I think in a couple weeks time, she should be able to tap into her powers. Has Botan been able to fine anything?", she asked in return.

Yusuke shakes his head, " No, nothing yet, she's still searching. Until then, I think my sister shouldn't use her powers at all. Not even a little bit", he suggested to them. Master Genkai and Yukina both agree.

" How are you feeling?", Kurama asked Kira while walking home from Genkai's. Kurama has his hand on her waist, while she's leaning her head on his shoulder.

" A little tires, but this walk has waken me up a little bit. Why don't we just grab a bite to eat some where?", she suggests.

He nods his head in agreement, and the two head off to the local soup shop.

A few minutes go by before either of the two say anything.

" So, how did your training go?", he asks her, breaking the silence as they were waiting for their meals.

" It was interesting as well as intense. I don't think I'll ever get the hand of these powers", she replies with a sigh.

He reaches over and covers her hands with his own.

" Kira, you will gain control of your powers. Besides, you have Genkai training you, and I'll help you as best as I can. So don't worry so much", he encourages her, with a loving look in his eyes.

She squeezes his hands in thanks just as their food arrived.

" Kurama?", Kira says after a few moments of silence.

He looks up from his soup with a questioning look, " Yes?".

" How long do you think it will take me to gain control of these powers?", she asks, shoving the rest of her soup away, not really hungry.

" I don't really know, to be honest. It could take a couple months to years, really. It depends entirely on you", Kurama answered with sincerity.

" Yeah well, if I had it my way, I wouldn't be training at all. I'd just let things be the way they are", she replied sourly.

Kurama does nothing but chuckles as he finishes his soup.

" You ready to go home?", he asked her.

" Yep, let's go. I for one am ready for a nice, hot bath and a nice warm bed", she replies with a yawn and small smile.

The two head out of the soup shop and head back to his apartment.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. All ideas are welcome, and it might be a while before I get the next chapter up, depending on if I still have writers block. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's chapter 6, sorry for the wait. I usually write up the chapters first then I type them out. But I want to thank every one who has stuck with this story so far, and all the reviews. So with out further ado, here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

"Botan!", a voice yells from inside a large room.

" Yes, Koenma sir?", the blue haired ferry girl asked, entering through the large double doors.

" How is the research coming with Yusuke's sister?", he inquired.

" Actually sir, I think we might have found something", she answered eagerly.

" Well, tell me already!", the toddler yelled, standing on his seat.

Botan looks through the papers in her hands before answering.

" Well, it seems that Yusuke's sister is a half demon as well. Although we don't know the exact reason why she doesn't show any characteristics of being one", she finally answered.

Koenma is silent for a few moments, trying to process the information.

He finally stands up and walks over to Botan.

" I want you to gather the spirit detectives, including Kira. I think they need to hear this. Maybe Kurama and Hiei can shed some light on this", he finally instructed her.

" But sir, do we even know what type of demon she is?", she replied with concern.

" That's what we're going to find out. Now get going, I don't have all day!", he exclaimed.

" Right away sir", she replies, gives a bow and goes to summon the spirit detectives, as well as Kira.

" Come on Yusuke, tell me why I can't use my powers? I don't sense a demon anywhere. And besides, I'm suppose to be training with Master Genkai right now", Kira whined.

Yusuke had just come by Kurama's apartment and informed Kira of her not using her powers.

" Because, it's still not safe and we still don't know the extent of your powers. Now I don't want to hear any thing more about it", he explains to her.

Kira stands in front of Yusuke with her arms crossed.

" I don't care what you say, Yusuke Urameshi. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do", she declares with a glare.

" I think Yusuke has a point Kira. We don't know the extent of your powers, and Angel is still out there", Kurama piped in.

' As well as Keiske', Youko put in.

' Yes, but she doesn't need to know that right now', Kurama answered.

Kira looks at Kurama dumbfounded,

" What?! You can't be agreeing with this, Kurama?! I can't believe it, I'm being ganged up on!", she replied exasperated, while sitting down.

Kurama sits down next to Kira and takes her hands in his.

" We're not ganging up on you, we're trying to keep you out of harms way", he tried explaining.

Kira looks at Kurama then at Yusuke.

" Fine", she finally gives in with a sigh, " I'll refrain from using my powers. But, what do I do in case of an emergency? Run and hide?", she asked with sarcasm.

" No, one of us should be with you at all times. Unless you're at school, then you don't have to worry about it", Yusuke replied smugly.

Kira doesn't have a chance to say anything before a portal opens and Botan steps through.

" Hello every one, I'm glad I caught all three of you here. Koenma needs to see every one, including you Kira", she explained cheerfully.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kira all look at Botan in confusion.

" Why does he need to see my sister? She's not a spirit detective", Yusuke asked with some suspicion.

" You'll see when you get there. Kuwabara and Hiei are already there", she replied, without giving anything away.

Kurama looks at Yusuke, and nods.

" Alright then, lets go", Kurama replied, helping Kira to her feet.

She looks at Kurama with uncertainty and hesitates.

" Are you sure about this?", she asks.

Kurama takes her hand and leads her through the portal that Botan had opened, with Yusuke and Botan not far behind.

With in a few moments, Yusuke, Kurama, Kira and Botan exit the portal, and arrive in Spirit World.

" Come on, we don't want the toddler to have a tantrum", Yusuke piped up.

Kurama keeps a hold of Kira's hand and gives a reassuring squeeze.

They follow her brother and Botan through the giant double doors.

" It's about time you got here, Urameshi!", Kuwabara replied as they entered the room.

Yusuke punches him in response and leaves him on the floor.

" Humans", Hiei remarked from the corner of the room.

" Well now that all of you are, lets get down to business", Koenma spoke up.

" Yeah, what is this all about? Why'd you need my sister here any way?", Yusuke asked with a frown.

Kira sits down on the couch trying not to draw attention to herself, with Yusuke and Kurama on either side of her.

" Botan, will you please show Yusuke the file you found", Koenma instructed the ferry girl.

" Here you are Yusuke. And please don't over react when you read it", she advised him.

Yusuke takes the file and quickly scans it. He has to read it twice to fully comprehend the information.

" This can't be right, can it? There's no way in can be right!", he finally remarked incredulously.

Yusuke hands the file to Kurama who calmly looks over it, but doesn't seem fazed by the information.

" I'm afraid it is true, Yusuke. And from Hiei's and Kurama's expression, they've already been aware of it. Haven't you Kurama, Hiei?", Koenma asked with looks in both their directions.

" Hn", was Hiei's reply.

" Yes, I was", Kurama replied with out looking at either Yusuke or Kira.

Kira looks from Yusuke to Kurama to Koenma in confusion.

" May I ask what the hell is going on?", she finally spoke up.

" Yeah Koenma, what's all this have to do with Urameshi's sister?", Kuwabara asked, also confused.

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Koenma don't say anything for a few moments, each trying to think of how to tell her." Might as well tell her, baka", Hiei finally said to Yusuke.

" Tell me what?!", Kira yelled, starting to get frustrated.

" Alright, I'll tell her", Yusuke finally gave in with a sigh.

" It seems that the reason why you have such strong spiritual powers, is because you're like me, a half demon", he finally told her.

Kira is silent, not knowing how to respond to the news just given to her.

' I think she's in shock', Youko told Kurama.

' I would think you would be right. I don't think she'll be talking to us any time soon after this', Kurama replied.

" Yusuke?", she finally said.

" Yeah?", he replied with uncertainty.

" Can I see that file, please?", she asked quietly.

Yusuke hands his sister the file. Kira takes her time to read over the file on her. She puts the folder down after reading and re-reading her file.

" So, what you're saying Koenma, is that all this time that I've thought that I was just an average human being, I've actually been a half demon?", she finally asked, trying to be calm.

" Yes, that's the extent of it. Do you have any questions?", he replied.

Kira stands up and looks at Kurama, looking calm on the outside, but royally pissed off on the inside.

" And you've known about this the whole time that you've known me?", she asked him.

" Yes, I have", he replied with a nods of his head, looking her straight in the eyes, which were filled with guilt.

" Kira, I would have told you, but it would have put you in danger earlier. I didn't say anything to protect you", he pleaded, putting his hand on her shoulder.

" Don't touch me!", she hissed, shoving his hand away. She turns around and walks towards the double doors.

" Botan, can you get a portal out of here, please?", she calmly asks the ferry girl.

Botan looks back to Koenma who nods his head in acknowledgement.

" Go ahead Botan, she needs some time to take it all in", Koenma replied.

" Wait, Kira!", Yusuke yelled, but stopped when he saw the anger pulsating from his sister.

" Where ya going, Kira?", Kuwabara quietly asked.

" Any where but here, and away from them", she simply stated, walking out the door with Botan.

When the two girls were gone, Yusuke turns to Koenma, anger clearly written on his face.

" Why the hell did you let her leave? There's demon's out there looking for her!", he yelled at the prince.

" I let her go because I didn't want her to get upset to the point where she would use her powers. Remember, her emotions control her powers. I was actually surprised that she was able to control them as she did", he replied.

Yusuke turns to Kurama and glares at him.

" Why the hell didn't you tell me that my sister was a half demon? Why didn't you tell her for that matter?", he asked him angrily.

" Like I already told her, I didn't tell her to protect her. I thought that if she didn't know then other demons wouldn't find out. But obviously they did", he replied a little less calmly.

" Ahem", some one cleared their throat behind them.

" What is it Kuwabara?", Yusuke snapped at him.

" Don't you think that we'd better see if Kira's alright?", he asked them.

" Hn, the idiots right. She's by herself, about to go into the nasty part of town, from what I can see", Hiei put in.

" Then we better get to her before some one else does", Kurama replied grimly.

" Good luck Spirit Detectives. If any evil demon gets their hands on her, we're in trouble", Koenma warned them.

The four detectives nod their heads and head out the double doors through a portal to the bad side of town to find Kira.

" Damn him, how could he keep something like that from me?! I trusted him, and he betrayed me!", Kira rants to the empty streets.

" How can I be a half demon? There's no possible way, I mean I show no signs of even being a half demon. But neither does Yusuke for that matter. But still, why couldn't Kurama just tell me the truth?", she rambles on, not even aware of two figures following her.

Kira walks a few more blocks before she finally realizes she's being followed.

" Well, well, well, what do we have here?", a male voice says from behind her.

" Are you lost, little lady? We could help you find your way home", a second voice replies.

Kira slowly turns around to face two human thugs, both with sly smiles and a evil glint in their eyes.

" What do you two thugs want?", she demanded, trying not to sound scared.

" We just want to show you a good time, that's all", the one on the right replied with a sneer.

" Look, just leave me alone, and no one will get hurt, alright", she told them, backing up preparing to run.

" Now, why would we do that? We can't just leave a lovely lady such as yourself alone in this part of town, it wouldn't be right", his partner replied.

' Oh shit, I'm in trouble. I can't use my spirit energy on them either", she thought. Kira continues to back up until she hit's the wall.

" Damn!", she mutters under her breath.

" How about we have some fun, what do ya say buddy?", the thug on the right asks his partner.

" Yes, lets have some fun", he eagerly agrees.

" Stay away from me! I'm warning you!", she threatens them.

" Or you'll what? Beat us up?", the thug on the left sneers.

" More like my brother will kick your ass! In fact he'll be here any minute", she replied with a smirk.

' I hope', she thought to herself.

The thug on the right comes up to Kira and grabs her roughly by the arm, and pulls her close to his face.

" He'll be too late by the time we're done with you. Now, let's have some fun", he said, throwing her hard to the ground.

' Oh boy, I'm in trouble', she thought with fear in her eyes.

" Hey Hiei, where is she?", Yusuke asked, after walking the dark streets for the last fifteen minutes.

Hiei closes his eyes and uses his Jagan eye to locate Kira. After a few moments he opens his eyes, " I've found her, and she's not alone", he informed them.

" What do you mean "she's not alone"?", Kuwabara asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

' Hey red, I have a bad feeling she's in serious trouble', Youko told Kurama.

' As do I', he replied, his eyes turning gold momentarily.

" Just what it sounds like, idiot. She's being attacked by two street thugs", Hiei replied with a glare.

" We'd better hurry then", Yusuke replied grimly.

They arrive just in time to see the two street thugs kick Kira in the stomach, while she's on her hands and knees.

" You should learn to obey a man when he tells you something, you bitch!", the first thug sneers while kicking her in the ribs.

Kira takes the kick with out making a sound.

' I wont give these bastards the satisfaction of hearing me cry out!', she thought to herself, as she silently screams in pain.

" Get up!", he orders.

Kira looks up at him with a smirk and punches him in the balls.

" Ah! You bitch!", he ground out, dropping to the ground clutching his crotch.

" You'll pay for that, wench!", his partner yelled, coming after Kira with a knife.

Kira had just managed to stand up, and just barely got out of the way as he came after her.

" Missed me", she taunted him.

" Grr! You're dead!", he sneered, swinging the knife at her.

This time, she wasn't fast enough. The knife grazed her across her mid-section, leaving a small gash.

" Ah! You bastard!", she hissed in pain. She backed up, and put her hand to her stomach. She looked down to see that it wasn't that bad, but it still bled pretty good.

" Not that cocky, now are ya? Where's your so called brother? You did say he would be here any minute!", he taunted.

" Get out of the way bro, this bitch is mine!", the first thug snarled as he slowly got up, still clutching his crotch.

" Nobody kicks me in the dick and gets away with it! Now you die!", he yelled pointing a gun at her.

Kira tries to run, but her vision becomes blurry from the pain and blood loss. She closes her eyes, preparing for the gun shot. When nothing happens, she opens her eyes and finds Kurama holding the gum man up by the throat.

" Kur- Kurama?", she whispers.

Kurama looks back at her and she notices his eyes are gold.

" Kira, are you alright?", he asks concerned.

Kira can only nod, while trying not to faint. She looks over to the second attacker and see's Yusuke and Kuwabara beating him.

" Who… are… you?", the one being held by the throat managed to choke out.

" I'm her boyfriend, and your worse nightmare!", Kurama hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. Kurama throws him against the wall alongside his partner who was out cold. He slumps to the ground, also out cold.

Kira watches as the three take care of her attackers, but suddenly feels faint.

" Kira!", Kurama yells out, as he catches her before she hit's the ground.

" Kurama, is she alright?", Yusuke asks as he and Kuwabara join him.

" I can't say for sure, Yusuke. She's hurt pretty bad", he answers noticing the wound on her stomach.

" Come on, lets get her back to your place before we loose her", Yusuke told Kurama.

He nods and picks her up bridal style and heads back to his apartment.

' Hey red, we royally screwed up this time. Our mates hurt because of us', Youko said with remorse.

' She's not our mate, no matter how much we want her to be. Don't worry, she's a half demon, she'll pull through', Kurama replied, trying to sound hopeful.

They arrive back at Kurama's apartment almost an hour later. He manages to stop the bleeding with a healing plant.

" How's she doing?", Kuwabara asked with concern.

" Her pulse is weak, and she's got a couple bruised ribs. Other than that, she should be alright", he replied while putting her down gently on the couch.

" Alright Yusuke, I need you to take her shirt off. Kuwabara, I need you to get some fresh bandages and hot water, we need to clean her wounds", he instructed his two friends.

" Hiei, can you please go to Spirit World and inform Koenma what has happened", he asked turning to Hiei.

" Hn", he replied then disappeared .

Yusuke went to work on cutting Kira's shirt off, while Kuwabara went to retrieve the clean bandages and hot water.

" Alright, I don't know how long this is going to take for her to heal. She's lost a lot of blood and may have some internal bleeding has well", Kurama informed the two detectives.

" Maybe we should have gone to Genkai's instead", Kuwabara suggested.

" She wouldn't have made it, you idiot!", Yusuke yelled at him.

" Please you two, be quiet", Kurama quietly asked.

For the last hour and half, Kurama cleaned and dressed Kira's wounds.

' Man red, she's in bad shape. Do you think she'll make it?', Youko asked, his voice laced with concern.

' She has to, we haven't told her we lover her yet', Kurama answered.

' We shouldn't have let those two bastards live!', Youko replied angrily.

' Yes, I agree. But if we had killed them, then Kira definitely wouldn't have been happy', Kurama answered.

' You're right, this time. But you have noticed she's a fox demon, haven't you?', Youko asked.

' Yes, I have', Kurama replied.

Yusuke and Kuwabara join Kurama at the kitchen table, Yusuke looking over at his sister with concern etched on his face.

" So, how bad was it?", he asked Kurama, while still looking at his sister.

" Surprisingly not that bad. Her knife wound didn't need to be stitched, so I put one of my healing plants over it, then a bandage over that. As for the rest, she's bruised all over her body, especially her ribs, but she's going to be alright", he answered with a sigh.

" Koenma said that you knew that she was a half demon. What kind of demon is she?", Yusuke asked out of curiosity.

" She's a fox demon, like me. She can control plant life much like I can, although she has both spiritual and demonic powers. Which I'm surprised that she can control. When she's in her demon form, she's a B-class, which is very surprising", Kurama explained to the two boys.

The detectives are quiet for a while. Kuwabara and Yusuke trying to take in all the information given to them.

" So if she's a half demon, isn't she suppose to, like heal fast or something?", Kuwabara asked.

Kurama looks over at Kira and sighs, " They generally do. In Kira's case, I don't thinks she will", he replied quietly.

" Why not?!", Yusuke demanded.

" I'm afraid she might have lost the will to live. After discovering what she just discovered about herself and me keeping things from her, she feels betrayed", he answered sadly, looking over at Kira.

Yusuke looks over at his friend with sympathy, " Kurama, she'll be alright and she'll make it through this. My sister's too stubborn to give up. Plus, she still loves you no matter what has happened", he told him truthfully.

" Well if there's nothing else I can do here, I'm going to head home. Let me know if there's anything I can do Urameshi", Kuwabara said, while walking out the door.

" It's getting late, we should get some sleep. Call me the minute she wakes up, okay?", Yusuke told Kurama.

" I will, good night Yusuke", Kurama replied.

He saw Yusuke out the door, then went to make himself comfortable next to the couch Kira was laying on.

" Please Kira, make it through this", he whispered, kissing her forehead.

Meanwhile, back in Spirit World.

" Hiei, it's good to see you", Koenma greeted the fire demon. " How's Kira? Did you find her?", he anxiously asked him.

" Yeah we found her, she was attacked by some humans and was injured. But luckily she'll be alright", Hiei reported.

" Thank you Hiei, keep us updated", Koenma answered and Hiei left back to the Human World.

" She was lucky this time, Botan. Next time she runs into trouble, it could be with demons", he said to Botan, who stood next to him.

" Don't worry sir, she can handle it. She still has her training with Master Genkai and even the boys will her help her. After all, Kurama is a fox demon as well!", Botan assured Koenma.

" Koenma looks at Botan and then gets back to his paper work.


	7. Chapter 7

_Well here's the next installment, sorry to all of my readers for being late. Had a bit of writers block, and a toddler who wouldn't leave me alone. Anyway, again I just want to say thank you for every one who has read my story and put it on their favorites list._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. but I do own all the characters I make up. enjoy._

**Chapter 7**

Five days later, there were signs that Kira was getting better. Her bruises were almost completely gone, and the knife wound was hardly visible, even though she would have a small scar. Yusuke had come over a few times to check on her, as did Kuwabara and Keiko.

" So, it looks like she's going to be alright", Yusuke was saying as he and Kurama sat at the table. Kurama had moved Kira to her room once he knew that she would be alright.

" Yes, that is good. She'll be fine physically, I just don't know about mentally", Kurama replied with a sigh.

" Hey don't worry, I'm sure she'll forgive ya. It just takes time, you'll see", Yusuke said, trying to cheer his friend up.

" What makes you so sure, big brother?", a voice asks from behind them.

" Kira!", they both exclaimed in surprise.

" What are you doing up?! You should still be resting", Kurama gently told her.

" And you care why? Cause you sure as hell didn't care enough to tell the truth about myself", Kira retorted angrily, eyes flashing dangerously.

Kurama is speechless, he doesn't know what to say cause he knew it was the truth.

" Kira, if you have just listened to what he had said back in Spirit World, then you would understand", Yusuke said, coming to Kurama's defense.

" I did listen, Yusuke. That still doesn't make up for not telling me sooner", she replied, holding onto the doorway for support. Kira looks at Kurama intently.

" Tell me Kurama, and I want the truth, do you have feelings for me cause you knew I was a half demon?", she asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

" What kind of stupid question is that?!", Yusuke asked incredulously.

" It's a question he should be able to answer honestly", she replied, not taking her eyes off of Kurama.

Kurama walks over to Kira and keeps his eyes on hers, " I had feelings for you before I figured out you were a half demon. I would love you, even if you were a human, and that's the truth", he replied sincerely.

Kira looks in Kurama's eyes and see them turn gold for a few moments.

" I was thinking about leaving tonight", she begins with a sigh, " but I don't think I have the strength or the energy to move just yet. So I think I'll stay", she finally replied with small smile.

" Then you shouldn't have gotten out of bed", Yusuke scolded her.

Kira sticks her tongue out at her brother, and slowly makes her way to the couch.

" I'm sorry I made you guys worry, I shouldn't have run off like that. It's just that, when I read that file and saw the word " half-demon", I freaked out. And I shouldn't have gotten angry with you Kurama, you were only doing what you thought was right", she said to the two boys, keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap.

Yusuke and Kurama come over and sit on either side of her.

" Hey, don't worry about it kiddo, that's what we're here for", Yusuke said, giving her a hug. He then gets up, and collects his coat.

" Wait, where are you going?", Kira asks with confusion.

" It's getting late, and I have to get home. Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow. Besides, I think you two need to talk. Good night little sister", Yusuke said, giving her another hug.

" Good night Yusuke, and thanks for coming to my rescue, again", she replied with a smile.

" Hey, that's what brothers are for. Night Kurama", he said walking out the door.

" Good night, Yusuke", he replied.

A few moments pass by the two in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

" How are you feeling?", Kurama asked breaking the silence.

" Uh, I feel a little tired still, but other than that I'm okay", she answers, not looking at him.

Kurama puts his fingers underneath her chin and turns her head to look at him.

" I am truly sorry for not telling you sooner. If I had, then maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt", he told her, sadness in his eyes.

Kira looks up at him, and gives him a small smile.

" It's not your fault. I'm the one who lost my temper like always and ran off. I just have to think before I act", she replied softly.

Kurama and Kira look deeply in each others eyes. Kurama lifts her chin and places his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. They stay like that for a few minutes until they have to break away to breathe.

" Wow", was all Kira could say, a dreamy grin on her face.

' Come on, let me kiss her!', Youko pleaded, wanting out.

' Not right now, she still needs to rest', Kurama replied.

' Oh, alright', Youko pouted.

" Come on, lets get you back into bed, you still need to rest", he told her, standing up.

" I will, I'm just hungry and I need a nice, not bath", she replied softly.

" Go take a bath and by the time you finish, supper will be ready", he told her, helping her to the bathroom.

" Thanks", she replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ten minutes later, Kira comes out of the bathroom feeling refreshed.

" How was your bath?", Kurama asked, just finishing dinner.

" I feel a lot better. Mmm, what smells so good?", she asked, sniffing the aroma.

" That would be fried shrimp and noodles. Hope you're really hungry", he answered with a smile.

They finish eating am hour later, both of them full.

" That was a lovely dinner Kurama, thank you. Now I'm going to bed. Good night", Kira said, putting her plate away in the sink.

" Don't worry about the dishes, I'll get 'em. Just get some rest", Kurama gently told her.

Kira looks over at Kurama and see his eyes are gold.

" Youko's been worried about me, hasn't he?", she asked him, leaning against the counter.

The question catches him by surprise.

" Yes he was, and still is. We're both worried about you", he answered.

" I'm sorry to have worried you, both of you. But I'm fine, just need a little rest, that's all", she replied with a yawn.

" Go to bed, I'll see you when you wake up", he told her gently.

She nods and slowly heads to her room, turning in for the night.

' You think she's really okay?', Youko asked with concern.

' I think she'll be okay', Kurama answered while putting his dishes in the sink and also heading to bed.

The next few weeks went by rather uneventful. Kira did her training with Master Genkai as well as Kurama.

" You've almost completed your training with me, Kira. But you still need trained by Kurama, since he is after all a fox demon such as yourself", Master Genkai explained to Kira, that Friday evening.

" Yeah, I know. So are we done for day?", Kira asked with a sigh.

" Yes, we're done for the day. You have the rest of the evening to do what you please, as well as the weekend. Good night Kira", Master Genkai answered with a smile.

" Good night, Master Genkai", she replied with a wave.

Kira heads for the stairs when she hears movement behind her.

" Shouldn't you wait for the fox?", a quiet voice asked from the side.

Kira jumped and turned around to find Hiei leaning against a tree.

" Hiei! God, don't do that!", she exclaimed, trying to calm her heart beat.

"Hn. Where's the fox?", he asked her, his arms crossed.

" I told him to go ahead and stay home. He's done to much for me already and I didn't want him to watch over all the time. He needs a break from me", she answered, also with her arms crossed.

" It's still too dangerous for you to be out by yourself", he replied with a glare.

" I can take care of myself. And besides, why do you care what happens to me?", she asked him, also with a glare.

He walks up to her and looks her in the eyes.

" I don't, but Kurama does", he answered seriously.

She looks at him in surprise, and gives a sigh.

" I'll be fine. If anything comes up, I'll contact you or Kurama telepathically, alright?", she finally told him.

"Hn", was his only reply, then he disappeared to who knew where.

Kira gives a sigh of relief and heads home.

The walk home was nice and quiet. There was a full moon out and the stars sparkled in the night sky.

" Now the only think that would make this a perfect night, would be having Kurama walking with me", she said to the empty street.

She arrives back Kurama's apartment a little after seven that evening, having encountered not trouble.

" It's good to see you made it back safely", a voice says from behind her, making her jump.

" Ah! Kurama, don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!", she scolded him, punching him on the arm.

He came over to Kira, and put his arms around her, embracing her in a hug, then giving her a gently kiss.

Kira pulls away with a dreamy look on her face.

" Wow, maybe I should come home by myself all the time", she whispered.

" I'm just glad nothing happened to you. Are you hungry?", he asked her, moving to the kitchen.

" I'm famished!", she answered, as he stomach rumbled.

" Go ahead and wash up", he told her with a chuckle.

The two sat down to eat, both silently eating.

" Kira?", Kurama finally said breaking the silence.

She looks up from her almost empty plate, " Yes?".

" There's something I have to tell you. And you'll probably be angry with me again for lying to you", he began.

' Wait a minute, are you going to tell her about Keiske?", Youko wondered.

' Yes, I am. She needs to know', Kurama replied confidently.

" What is it, Kurama?", she asked apprehensively.

" Remember when I told you that Keiske was gone for good?", he asked her.

She slowly nods her head.

" Well, that's not entirely true. He's still alive", he blurted out.

Kira looks up from her plate, and pushes it away, keeping silent for a few moments.

" Where is he?", she finally whispered.

Kurama looks at Kira, his eyes turning gold.

" I don't know, I haven't been able to pick up on his demonic energy. Are you mad?", he asked.

Kira takes a few minutes to answer, but finally shakes her head.

" No, I'm not mad. To tell the truth, I had a feeling that you weren't telling the whole truth to begin with", she answered with a smirk.

Kurama looks at her in surprise, then smile at her.

" You're just full of surprises, aren't you?", he asked her.

" You have no idea. So I guess since you have no clue where he is, I'm going to be on surveillance all the time, huh?", she asked with a sigh.

" Yes", he replied with a nod.

Kurama, I know you want to protect me and I'm grateful for that. But, I've almost completed my training with Genkai, and I can take care of myself", she argued going to the sink. She could hear movement behind her as Kurama came up and put his arms around her waist.

" I know that, but I don't want anything else to happen to you, especially if I can prevent it. You mean to much to me, and I don't want to lose you", he replied, gently placing a kiss on her neck.

Kira turns around to face Kurama and puts her arms around him as well, drawing him close to her.

" You won't lose me, I'm not that easy to get rid of. Now, why don't you get some sleep and I'll do the dishes", she told him with a kiss.

" Shouldn't you be in bed as well?", he asked her.

' Yeah, in bed with us', Youko put in.

' You perv', Kurama replied.

" I'll be in bed shortly, I'm just going to do the dishes and then turn in", she told him, pushing him out of the kitchen.

" Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Good night Kira", he replied giving her a soft but passionate kiss.

" Good night Kurama", she replied with a small smile.

' I'm just glad I didn't tell him some one was following me, and it wasn't Hiei', she thought to herself, finishing the dishes.


	8. Chapter 8

Well my followers, here's the next installment. Sorry to keep every one waiting but I had to write it out first. Hope every one is enjoying the story and if there's anything I need to improve, please don't hesitate to let your voice be heard.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. But like I said before, I do own the other characters not related to the series.

_**Chapter 8**_

" _So when do we make our move?", a voice asks from the darkness._

" _Very soon Kuronue, very soon", a female voice answers._

" _I've heard she knows she's a half fox demon. Won't this complicate things, Angel?", he asked her with his arms crossed, leaning against a tree._

" _On the contrary, it should make things easier for you", a voice answers from behind them._

_Angel and Kuronue get into fighting stances and look around for the intruder._

" _Who's there? Show yourself!", Angel demanded._

" _I'm some one who knows the bitch very well", the voice answered._

_A dark figure steps out from the trees to revel Keiske with a pure evil smirk on his face._

" _And just who are you?", Kuronue asked, arms crossed._

" _My names Keiske, and the only thing I want, is that bitch dead!", he replied, his eyes flashing angrily._

" _But we need her alive, in order to gain her powers. After we've achieved our goal, then you can have her and do what you want with her. Deal?", Angel answered, giving him a seductive smile._

" _Deal. And I know exactly where she's going to be", Keiske replied._

" _And where would that be, prey tell?", Kuronue asked with a smirk._

" _She's training with an old woman up in the woods. She'll be there starting Monday morning, we can ambush her and the fox after she's finished", he told them._

_Kuronue and Angel look at each other, then back at Keiske._

" _Very well, we'll attack at night fall. They won't be expecting any one to attack them so soon", Angel finally told them._

_The two males nod in understanding, then part ways._

" _Soon, very soon Kira, I will have my revenge", Keiske said to the darkness grinning evilly. _

" _Rise and shine beautiful. You have training today", a voice softly says to the sleeping figure._

" _Let me sleep a few more minutes, please?", the figure replies sleepily._

" _Sorry Kira, Master Genkai wants to get a head start on you last few days of training. So get up" he replied._

" _Oh alright", she replied, slowly sitting up, still covered up. _

" _You know, you don't have to be so modest. I have seen you with out your shirt on", he tells her with a smirk._

" _Yeah well, I had no control over that. And besides, that was because I got injured and it left a scar", she said quietly, pulling the covers tighter around her._

_Kurama sits down on the bed beside her._

" _Listen Kira, I could care less about what is or isn't on your body. To me, you still look beautiful", he told her, kissing her softly on the lips. _

_Kira pulls back, and looks at Kurama with tears in her eyes._

" _Thanks Kurama, that means a lot to me. Now, go so I can get dressed. And tell Youko he can't watch, at least not this time", she tells him, adding the last part with a sly smile._

" _I wonder what it would feel like to have her beneath us", Youko said thoughtfully._

_Kurama didn't have to say anything, cause he was thinking along the same lines. Kira notices Kurama's eyes turn gold and giggles._

" _I don't want to know what he's thinking. Now, out", she told him, pointing to the door._

_Kurama leaves her room with a soft smile and a chuckle, then goes to prepare breakfast._

" _So, exactly what's going to happen when my training with Genkai is finally over?", Kira asked, walking into the kitchen._

_Kurama looks up from the stove and looks at Kira thoughtfully._

" _Well, for one thing your training with me will be full time. Other than that, its up to you", he told her, paying attention to the stove again._

" _Oh goody, what fun we'll have", she replied sarcastically, while sitting down at the table._

" _It's the only way for you to learn how to use your demon powers and transform into your demon form", he told her, setting a plate down in front of her._

_Kira stares at her plate deep in thought._

" _Kurama?", she asked as he sat down._

" _Yes?"._

" _What if I'm not able to use my demon powers? Or be able to transform into my demon form?", she asked him quietly._

_Kurama looks at Kira, and smiles softly at her._

" _Kira, you are the most stubborn person I've met, besides your brother. You will get the hang of it, I believe in you. Now believe in yourself", he told her sincerely._

_Kira looks at Kurama and gives him a small smile and nods._

" _I am so freaking glad this part of the training is almost over", Kira exclaims on the way to Genkai's Monday morning._

_Kurama chuckles while watching her walk in front of him, keeping his senses open._

" _Yes well when this training is over, you still have my training to do. And don't think I'll go easy on you", he replied with a smirk._

" _I'm not expecting you to go easy on my", she remarked, while walking backwards._

" _You know, if you're not careful you're going to run into something", he warned her._

_Kira turns around, just barely missing a tree._

" _You could've warned me you know?!", she growled at him._

_Kurama's surprised when he sees her eyes turn gold momentarily._

' _Did you see that, red? She's already starting to show signs of her foxy half', Youko said happily._

' _Yes, I notices. It'll be interesting to see what her fox half looks like', Kurama answered._

_The two reach the temple stairs ten minutes later._

" _It's about time you showed up, squirt", Yusuke greeted them._

" _You care to rephrase that, big brother?", she growled at him._

_Yusuke backs up, hands up in mock surrender._

" _Whoa, I was just kidding! Sheesh, did she wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something, Kurama?", he asked him._

" _No, she's always like this in the morning", he replied with a chuckle._

" _I am not!", Kira replied with a pout._

_Before Yusuke or Kurama could say anything, Master Genkai comes out to greet them._

" _You ready for your final week of training, Kira?", she asked the girl._

_Kira gives a confident nod, and follows Genkai inside._

" _So, she only has a few more days of training, huh?", Yusuke asked Kurama when the two ladies went inside._

" _Yes. And then she starts fully training with me", Kurama answered with a nod._

" _That should be interesting", Yusuke replied._

" _And what exactly do you plan on teaching her, fox?", a voice said from behind them, making Yusuke jump._

" _Hello Hiei. She needs to be trained to use her demon powers, and how to transform into her fox form", Kurama answered calmly._

" _Hn", was Hiei's reply._

" _I guess I'll have to watch what I say or do from now on, or she'll kick my ass", Yusuke joked._

" _Yes, I suppose she would. She's already starting to signs of her demon half. As I'm sure you've noticed, Yusuke", Kurama told him with a grin._

" _Yeah, I've noticed", he replied referring to his sisters eyes going gold. Yusuke and Kurama spend the rest of the time sparring, until Kira comes out four hours later._

" _Hey kiddo, how'd you do?", Yusuke asked as Kira sat down._

" _Do you have to ask?", she replied with a glare._

" _How'd she do, Master Genkai?", Kurama asked the old woman._

" _She may be done sooner than I expected. Kurama?", she said turning to the red head._

"_Yes Master Genkai?", he replied._

" _I want you to continue her training from here on. I think she's ready for it", she told him with a smirk._

_Kira looks from Genkai to Kurama in disbelief. True she had been training for only a little over a month almost two months, but she didn't think she was ready for Kurama's training yet._

" _Whoa, wait a minute you two. Who ever said that __I_ was ready? Cause in reality, I'm not!", she told them.

" From what Master Genkai has been telling me and Yusuke, you're more than ready. In fact, I think it might be a good idea to see what you can do against one of us", Kurama suggested slyly.

Kira looks at Kurama like he had a third head.

" You're kidding, right? No way, no how, I'm not fighting one of you", she said stubbornly, arms crossed.

Kurama and Yusuke look at each other with a smirk, then with out warning attack Kira.

" What the…!", she exclaims, barely dodging their punches.

Kira back flipped, then sent an energy ball at Yusuke, who wasn't expecting it, knocking him against a tree.

" Looks like it's you and me, eh Kurama?", she taunted him, getting ready for his next move.

" Looks like it", he replied with a smirk, and a gleam in his eyes.

Kira forms an energy sphere, getting ready to fire at Kurama.

He quickly moves before she could fire at him, bringing out his rose whip and lashing out at her. She quickly dodges the attack, and goes on the offensive.

" Come on Kurama, you can do better than that. And besides, hiding is just so cowardly", she mocked him, sensing where his energy was.

" Who said I was hiding?", a voice said from behind her.

She quickly turns around to see Kurama standing there, a smirk on his face.

" Hiding your energy again, I see. Lets finish this, shall we?", she told him.

" Lets", he answered, lashing at her with his rose whip.

Kira dodges the whip and concentrates her energy like Genkai had taught her.

Kurama pauses in his attack and looks on with interest.

" Whoa, what's happening, Grandma?", Yusuke asked Genkai, with surprise.

" She's using her true powers. I was amazed to see how well she gained control of them so fast", Genkai replied with pride.

With in a few moments, Kira had concentrated the amount of energy needed and opened her eyes, which were now a golden color. She formed the energy into a big sphere and fired it at Kurama, who's so surprised he didn't have time to move. The sphere knocked him back a couple feet flat on his back.

Yusuke and Genkai look on in amazement at what had just happened.

" Whoa!", was all Yusuke managed to say.

Genkai look on with a small smile, pride clearly showing in her eyes. Kira looks at Kurama as he slowly gets up off of the ground.

" That was quite impressive. You have been training, very well it seems", he congratulated her, walking up and giving her a small hug.

" Thanks. You're ok, aren't you? You're not hurt or anything?", she asked worriedly.

Kurama chuckles and shakes his head.

" No, I'm not hurt. I like the color of your eyes, by the way", he told her with a smirk.

" What's wrong with my eyes?", she asked confused.

Genkai handed her a hand held mirror.

" What the hell?!", she exclaimed In surprise. "My eyes are gold!", she whispered in shock.

" Why'd her eyes go gold?", Yusuke asked, scratching his head in confusion.

" The power she brought forth was he demonic power. Therefore, it brought out her demon features", Kurama explained matter of factly.

Kira was too stunned to say anything.

" Wow, this is pretty cool. Will they stay this way?", she finally managed to ask.

" I don't really know, only time will tell. Come on lets go, its getting late and I think we're all hungry. Care to join us, Yusuke?", Kurama asked, looking at Kira's brother.

" Sure, lets go. See ya, Grandma", he replied.

Kira, Yusuke, and Kurama head down the stairs and reach the bottom, when they suddenly sense a wave of demonic energy.

" Guys, do you feel that?", Kira asked the two boys, fear evident in her voice.

" Yeah, we do and I don't like it", Yusuke answered grimly.

Kurama stood protectively in front of Kira..

" No matter what happens, stay behind me", he told her, eyes straight ahead waiting for the demon or demons to show themselves.

" Still protecting that girl I see, Kurama", a feminine voice said from the shadows.

Yusuke looks at Kurama to see his eyes turn gold.

' Oh boy, this isn't good', he thought to himself.

" And here I thought you were a ruthless thief, partner", another voice said, also from the shadows.

Kurama's eyes go wide in shock as he recognizes the voice.

" Kuronue?", he whispers, shocked.

Kira looks up at Kurama with a worried and confused expression.

" Kurama, are you alright?", she quietly asked him.

Kurama doesn't respond, still staring in the direction the last voice had come from.

Moments later three figures step out. Two she recognizes immediately, the third, which seemed to be some type of bat demon, she didn't.

Kira glared at the demons she did recognize.

" Angel! Keiske! What are you two doing together?!", she growled at them, her eyes flashing dangerously.

" You should know the answer to that, love", Keiske replied with a smirk.

Angel looks past Kurama and fixes her gaze on Kira, a sinister smile playing on her lips.

" Well, well, well it looks as if the human isn't quite human after all. Tell me half breed, do you have complete control of your demon powers? Can you transform into your fox form?", she sneered.

Yusuke moves next to Kurama and his sister, glaring at the trio of demons.

" Stay away from her, you ugly bitch!", Yusuke told them, anger flashing his eyes. He turns to Kurama, and notices him still staring at the bat demon, still in shock.

" Hey Kurama, snap out of it!", he hissed at the red head.

" Huh? Oh, sorry Yusuke. I thought you were dead, Kuronue?", he finally said, directing the question to the bat demon.

" As you can see, I'm very much alive. Now do us all a favor and hand over the girl", he told him with a sneer, arms crossed.

Kurama steps closer to Kira protectively.

" Not a chance!", he growled.

Then with out warning, Kurama changes into Youko, who turns to Yusuke.

" Yusuke, take Kira and get out of here. Take her some place where no once will get hurt in case we take the fight there", he told him.

Kira looks at Youko with worry and grabs a hold of his arm.

" I'm not leaving you. What if something happens to you?", she quietly tells him.

Youko takes her hands off his arm and pulls her into his arms.

" Nothing will happen to me, not when I know I have some one to protect. Now, go!", he whispers lovingly into her ear.

She pulls back and lets go of him with a nod, putting on a brave face.

" Alright, just be careful", she replied, taking off with Yusuke.

" Take care of her, Yusuke", he whispers. Youko turns his attention back to the trio, a smirk on his face.

" You're not going anywhere near her", he told them confidently.

" Oh I think we are. Kuronue, will you do the honors?", Angel said, motioning to the bat demon.

" It'll be my pleasure", he answered, bringing out his scythe and swinging it at Youko.

He barely misses the attack before he's attacked by Angel as well, earning him a kick that sends him crashing into the wall.

" Not so tough now, are ya fox boy? Not against the three of us", Keiske taunted him.

" Well, I'd like to see how this ends, but I've got a girl to catch, see ya", Kuronue tells them, a little too cheerfully.

" No! Don't you dare touch her!", Youko yelled, bringing out his rose whip.

" Ah, ah, ah, I don't think so!", Keiske said, coming up behind him, a knife in his hand.

" Ahh!", Youko hissed in pain, as Keiske sliced him across his back, bringing him to his knees.

Youko glares up at Angel and Keiske, his eyes almost turning red. Angel walks over to the fallen fox and kneels down, cupping his face with her hands.

" You might as well face it my sweet, you can't protect her, no one can", she croons to him, then places a kiss softly on his lips.

" Lets go Keiske, we've a half breed to catch", she orders the fire demon, as she stands up and walks off.

" Ta, ta for now, foxy", Keiske taunted Youko with a smirk.

" NO!", Youko yelled at them, as they disappeared into the night.

" Kira!", he shouted as he slowly stands up and goes after them.

" Come on Kira, hurry up. I don't know how much time Kurama can buy us", Yusuke told his sister urgently.

" I'm coming, sheesh", she replied, giving him a glare.

They arrive at the park, shortly after midnight, and stop to catch their breath.

" Yusuke, I have this bad feeling we're being followed", she told her brother, hands on knees bent over.

" Yeah, so do I", he replied turning to the trees.

As if in answer, he quickly dodges a scythe as it comes flying out of the cover of the trees.

" Yusuke!", Kira shouted in alarm.

" No, stay there!", he ordered her, getting up off the ground.

" Very brotherly advice, detective. Less chance of me accidentally killing her, and Angel wouldn't like that", Kuronue remarked coming out of the cover of the trees.

" You! Why are you working for Angel? You after my powers as well?", she glared at him.

Kuronue looks at Kira with a smirk and chuckles.

" No, I'm not after your powers. Which if Angel thought about it, will be nearly impossible now", he told her, scythe in hand.

Kira and Yusuke look at each other then back at Kuronue in confusion.

" And why is that?", Yusuke asked, crossing his arms.

" It's simple really. Since the girl now has full control over her powers, Angel won't be able to attain them by force. She has to have Kira give it to her willingly", he answered with a shrug.

" And I won't do that. So why are you helping her then? What's in it for you?", Kira asked him suspiciously.

Kuronue starts walking towards them, but stops as they hear footsteps coming their way. It's Angel and Keiske.

" So, you've found them, good job Kuronue", Angel sneered as she walks to stand next to the bat demon, with Keiske in tow.

" Heh, you haven't finished off the detective yet, Kuronue?", Keiske asked with a smirk.

" I'm biding my time, hot head", he retorts with a glare.

Kira looks at her brother, worry written all over her face. She then turns to the three demons.

" Where's Youko? What did you do to him?", she demanded, hands at her side balled into fists.

Keiske smirks at her, and crosses his arms.

" Lets just say, I owed him from the last time we met", he answered her non-chalantly.

Kira's eyes go wide, as her spiritual energy rises.

" Kira? Kira, are you alright?", Yusuke asked, watching as his sister transforms before his eyes.

Kira's spiritual and demonic powers rise so high, it begins to transform into her fox form. When the dust clears, the three demons and Yusuke find a fox demon version of Kira, completely different from head to toe.

Her clothes consisted of a red halter like top, gold bracelets on both wrists, and belly dancer style pants with slipper like shoes. Her hair had a combination of black and silver.

She opens her eyes, and glares at Angel and Keiske, hatred burning in them.

" Kira, is that you?", Yusuke tentatively asked.

" Yes, its me Yusuke. It looks as though Kurama won't have to train me, huh?", she replied.

She turns her attention back to Angel and Keiske.

" You will pay for hurting the man I love! Spirit orb!", she yells out, forming a semi-giant orb and throwing it at Angel and Keiske. The attack hits Angel in the chest, knocking her back against a tree, while Keiske manages to dodge it.

" I see you've gotten more powerful, you bitch! But are you fast enough", Keiske taunted her, disappearing from their sight.

" Where'd he go?", Yusuke asked in alarm.

" Right behind you!", a voice hisses from behind Yusuke.

Kira quickly turns to see Keiske behind Yusuke holding a dagger to his throat. She attempts to rush over to her brother, but is stopped as Keiske pushes the dagger harder against his throat.

" I wouldn't come any closer if I were you. Now, you have two options. The first options is, you give yourself up willingly. The second options is, you refuse and your brother dies. Which will it be?", he sneers at her, an evil gleam in his eyes.

Kira glares at Keiske, trying to come up with a way to save her brother.

" You're not so confident now, are ya bitch?!", Angel said coming out of the trees, holding her injured arm.

" Kira, don't listen to them. Don't give in to them, I'll be fine", Yusuke calmly told her.

Kira looks from Angel to Yusuke to Keiske, and finally comes to a decision.

" Fine, I'll go with you. But let Yusuke go first", she quietly told them.

" Kira, don't do it!", Yusuke shouted at her.

Kira looks at Yusuke and gives him a small smile.

" I'm sorry Yusuke, I have to. Kurama's already gotten hurt trying to protect me, I don't want any one else to get hurt as well", she told him calmly.

" Very wise decision. Keiske, let the detective go", Angel ordered him.

Keiske releases Yusuke and pushes him to the ground.

" Hey, watch it you bastard!", Yusuke glared at him.

" Shut up, puny human!", Keiske retorted, kicking him in the gut.

" Yusuke! Hey, I said don't hurt him!", Kira growled, flexing her claws.

Keiske just gives an evil chuckle as he walks over to Kira and grabs her roughly by the arm.

" Hey, not so rough, ugly!", she growls at him, trying to pull free.

Keiske slaps her in response, causing her to have a bloody lip.

" You don't have to be so rough on her, hot head!", Kuronue told him with a glare.

" Come on, hurry up!", Angel shouts at him.

" Let her go!", a deep voice warns them.

Angel, Kuronue, Yusuke, Keiske, and Kira all look in the direction the voice came from, to see Youko. Kira's eyes go wide in shock, then her face lights up with a smile.

" Youko!", Kira yelled, trying to get away from Keiske.

" Looks like I didn't inflict enough damage. I guess I'll have to try harder!", Keiske shouted, while throwing a fire ball at Youko.

He dodges the attack, and throws something at Keiske.

Keiske pulls Kira towards him, using her as a shield.

" I wouldn't do anything if I were you. You don't want anything to happen to your precious mate, do you?", Keiske taunted him, his hands starting to roam over her mid section.

Kurama's eyes turn red as he pulls his rose whip out.

" Yusuke?", Youko finally says.

Yusuke looks wearily at him, " Yeah?".

" Take care of Angel, but leave Kuronue and Keiske to me", he told him, still looking at Keiske.

" You got it! It's pay back time!", Yusuke smirked looking at Angel and cracking his knuckles.

Yusuke and Angel begin their fight, while Youko and Keiske are in a stand off, Keiske still using Kira as a shield.

" Let me go!", Kira growls, still struggling.

" Not until you're dead!", he hissed, pressing the dagger to her side.

' Kira?', a voice echo's in her head.

' Kurama, is that you', she answers confused.

' Yes, now listen to me very carefully. I want you to concentrate your demon energy into the seeds I threw on him. That will release them and wrap around Keiske. Do you understand?', he asks her.

' Yeah, I understand. But, I don't think I can do it, I don't know how', she told him, unsure of herself.

There's silence for a few moments.

' if you were able to transform into your demon form, you can do this. I believe you can', Youko told her softly.

Kira begins concentrating her demonic powers into the seeds on Keiske's body. A few moments go by before vines start spreading around his body.

Keiske looks at the vines in alarm and shoves Kira away from him, thrashing at the vines trying to get them off of him.

" What the hell!? What did you do to me, you bitch?!", Keiske yells at Kira, kicking her in the stomach.

" Don't ask me, I just do as I'm told, bastard!", she smirked at him.

" Kuronue, help me!", he yells to the bat demon, who had already left the scene.

" That coward! Ahh!", he shouted in pain, as the vines wrapped more tightly against him.

Kira slowly gets up, and looks around for Yusuke. She finds him still fighting Angel who looks like she's seen better days.

" Yusuke, finish with her already!", Kira yells at him.

Angel takes the distraction to quickly escape into the trees.

" This isn't over, half breed!", her voice echo's from the shadows.

Kira slowly walks over to Youko, who finally collapses onto the ground due to his injuries.

" Youko, are you alright?", Kira asked him with worry.

Youko looks up at Kira, and just stares at her for a couple minutes, not saying anything.

" Hey, Kurama, you alright? You're spacing out", Yusuke asked him, snapping his fingers in his face.

" Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine. What about you two?", he asked slowly standing up, with Yusuke's help.

" Eh, we're fine. We're better off than you are. Come on, lets get you to Genkai's and patched up", Yusuke told him, leading the way to Genkai's.

They reach Genkai's shortly after one in the morning.

" What happened?", Yukina asked with concern, looking at the now human Kurama being helped by Yusuke.

" We were attacked by Angel and Keiske. Can you help him, Yukina?", Kira asked, looking tired herself.

" Bring him to one of the spare rooms", she told the two siblings.

Yusuke and Kira follow Yukina into one of the spare rooms and lays the injured fox demon on the futon. Yukina looks at his injury and places her hands over the wound.

" Is he going to okay?", Kira finally asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Yukina stands up and gives Kira a small smile.

" He's going to fine. He just needs some much needed rest, much like the two of you. There's spare rooms for you if you like", the ice maiden told them, then leaves them alone.

" Come on kiddo, you need some sleep", Yusuke told his sister.

Kira looks at Yusuke and gives him a small smile, but shakes her head.

" No, I'm going to stay here with Kurama. It's my fault he's like this. You go ahead and head home", she told him tiredly.

Yusuke looks at his sister with sympathy and embraces her in a hug.

" Don't you dare say that, it's not your fault. You know as well as I do, that Kurama would rather be the one to get hurt than see you get hurt. Now get some sleep, you need it", he told her sternly.

" Thanks for the concern Yusuke, but I'm going to stay with Kurama. I'll see you in the morning. Well, when ever you wake up any way", she said.

" Alright, see ya", he finally gave in with a sigh.

Kira watches him leave then turns to Kurama with a worried expression.

" I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all this", she whispered to him, then sits down to catch some much need sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright people, here's the next chapter. And again thank you to every one who has this story, it means a lot to me that people are actually reading what I write. Considering this is my first one of course. _

_And on with the story!_

**Chapter 9**

That morning, Kira awoke to a shuffling noise in the room. She opens her eyes to see Yukina bent over Kurama.

" How is he?", she asked, startling the girl.

" Oh Kira, did I wake you?", Yukina asked quietly.

Kira sits up and stretches.

" No, I was having trouble getting to sleep anyway. How is he?", she asked again.

Yukina looks down at Kurama then back at Kira, a small smile on her lips.

" He'll be fine. He should wake up some time today. Well, I'm going to go fix breakfast. Would you like some tea?", she asked Kira.

" No, thank you. What time is it any way?", she asked standing up.

" It's only after eight, you should get some more rest", Yukina replied softly, leaving Kira alone with Kurama.

Kira looks over at Kurama with sadness and worry and walks over to him. She sits down and pushes some stands of hair out of his face, then lays down next to him.

" You shouldn't worry so much, it'll cause wrinkles", a voice suddenly says next to her.

She quickly sits up and looks down at Kurama who smiles up at her.

" Kurama, you're awake! How are you feeling?", she quickly asks him.

Kurama places two fingers over her mouth to silence her, and chuckles.

" Kira, slow down I'm fine. I head quick remember. And besides, I'm more worried about you. Are you alright?", he asked her, caressing her face.

Kira leans into his hand and smiles gently down at him.

" I'm a little tired from using all that energy and from transforming. But other that, I'm fine. Besides, I don't need you worrying about any one but yourself, so get some more rest and if you're up to it, I'll get you when breakfast is ready", she told him sternly, but with a smile.

In response, Kurama sits up and begins to stand.

" Wait, Kurama what are you doing? You need to rest!", Kira exclaimed in surprise, standing up as well.

Kurama turns to Kira with a smile on his face, and encircles her waist with his arms, drawing her close to him. She's shocked at first, but relaxes and leans her head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

" I'm so glad you're alright, Kurama. I thought I had lost you", she whispers to him, tears in her eyes.

" You can't get rid of me that easily. Some one has to keep you out of trouble", he whispers back.

They stay that way for a few more moments until there's a knock on the door.

" Come in", Kira answers reluctantly, letting go of Kurama.

Yukina enters the room and looks surprised at seeing Kurama up and standing.

" Kurama, how are you feeling?", she asked quietly.

" I'm fine, thank you Yukina. How was Yusuke?", he replied with a smile.

" Why don't you ask him yourself. He's in the main room along with Kuwabara, Hiei, Botan and Keiko, and Master Genkai of course", she answered cheerfully.

Kurama and Kira follow Yukina out the door and to the main room, Kurama's arm around Kira's waist the entire time.

" Hey, look who's up. How was your nap, sleeping beauty?", Kuwabara teased the red head.

Kurama quirks his eyebrow, and chooses to ignore him.

" Hey Kurama, how ya feelin'?", Yusuke asked him, after hitting Kuwabara upside the head.

" I'm fine Yusuke. In fact, I'm completely healed, more than I can say for Kira", he told him, while glancing down at the woman beside him.

Kira looks up at Kurama in confusion.

" What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, not a scratch on me", she tells him with a grin.

" Yeah she looks fine to me", Botan put in cheerfully.

As if to prove his point, Kira tried to stifle a yawn.

" Oops, sorry", she said, grinning sheepishly.

" You're still wiped out, aren't you?", Yusuke glared at her.

" No", she replied, crossing her arms.

Kurama rolls his eyes, and turns to Genkai.

" Master Genkai, are they able to get to the temple?", he asked her.

" No demons, other than you three are able to step foot on these grounds", she answered.

" Good, cause I would like for Kira to stay here. She'll be safer here than she would be at our place", he explained to them.

Kira turns around to face Kurama with an angry look.

" I am not going to stay here and hide, I'm not a coward!", she yelled at him, poking him in the chest with every word.

Kurama backs up until he hit's the wall, hands up in mock surrender.

" Kira, I wasn't implying that you were a coward. It's just that when I'm not there, I want to be sure that you're alright, that's all I was implying", he told her, taking her hands in his to stop her from poking him.

" I don't care, I'm not staying here! No offense, Master Genkai", Kira replied stubbornly.

" You know Kira, Kurama has a point. It is safer if you stayed here for a while", Keiko finally spoke up.

Kira turns around and looks in disbelief at Keiko.

" Not you too? Come on guys, I can take care of myself", she exclaimed, while plopping down on the floor with a pout.

" Aw come on sis, it's not that bad. And think of it this way, you won't have to go far for training with Kurama", Yusuke said, trying to cheer up.

Kira doesn't say anything, but glares at her brother.

" So in other words, I have absolutely no say in this what so ever, do I?", she sighed.

" Nope", her brother answered, arms crossed.

" Alright, I'll stay", she finally gives in with a sigh.

" Well now that that's taken care of, Koenma wanted me to tell you guys that he wants to see all of you. That includes you, Kira", Botan told them, a little too cheerfully.

" Great, what does he want this time? To tell me I'm adopted?", Kira mumbled sarcastically.

Kurama helps Kira to her feet, they proceed through the portal to Spirit World.

" Ah, nice to see of you again. So, to get down to business, Kira you managed to transform into you're demon form last night, didn't you?", Koenma asked the half demon girl.

Kira looks at him with a glare, and nods her head in response to his question.

" So?", Yusuke retorted, arms crossed.

" So idiot, that means that there are going to be more demons that are going to be coming after her for more than just her powers", Hiei replied with a glare at the detective.

"Huh? We still don't get it", Kuwabara put in.

" They're going to be after her for being a half demon", Kurama finished grimly.

Kira looks at Kurama with wide eyes and mouth hanging open in disbelief.

" You might want to close your mouth before flies start buzzing in", Kuwabara teased her.

Kira quickly closes her mouth and sits down, still not saying anything.

" But Koenma sir, why would they be after her just because she's a half demon?", Botan asked.

Koenma gets out of his chair and walks over to the group.

" Because, if they catch her then they can show her off for money. Or worse, they could keep her as a slave", Koenma told them seriously.

" Great, as if having a crazed demoness after me wasn't bad enough, now I gotta watch out for the whole damn demon race. Just great, I might as well go into hiding", Kira finally exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Kurama joins Kira on the couch and puts his arms around her shoulders, trying to comfort her the best he could.

Yusuke looks from his sister back to koenma.

" So, what do we do? We can't leave her at Genkai's indefinitely", he told him, arms crossed.

Koenma paces from one side of the room to the other, thinking of what to do.

" She'll have to stay at Kurama's apartment, and still go to Genkai's for her training with Kurama. That's the only thing you can do for now, learn to defend yourself when Kurama or the other's aren't around", Koenma finally answered, stopping his pacing.

" I guess that's the only thing we can do", she replied quietly.

The room went silent for what seemed like hours, no one knowing what to say.

Finally, Kira stands up and puts on a fake smile.

" Well, I for one am hungry. Don't know about the rest of you, but I could go for some pizza. So, if we're all done here, Koenma sir, then I'm outta here", she said cheerfully, looking at the small prince.

Koenma looks at her like she had just announced that she and Kurama were going to be mates. He quickly composes himself, and takes his seat.

" No, there's nothing else. You may go, just be careful Kira", he told her.

" Ah, you know I will. See ya, toddler", she answered with a good grin, using her brothers favorite nick name for the prince.

" You truly are a bad influence on her, Urameshi", Kuwabara told him, with a shake of his head.

Yusuke just shrugs and grins at his team mate.

" Come on, lets go before Kira has a fit for keeping her from her food", Kurama finally spoke up, following his girlfriend out the door.

Well people, there's the end of that chapter. Had a hard time trying to figure out whether or not to leave it or continue with the chapter, glad I did continue it. Anyway, you know what to do. R&R please.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the wait every one, I got carried away with writing the next chapter. Hope every one is enjoying it so far, and please let me know what you think and what could be improved._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. but I do own Kira and angel so far._

Chapter 10

School started the next month, meaning that Kira had only stayed at Genkai's for august, and only had to train after school.

" Finally, something to take my mind off of demons, and being a half demon", Kira said to Keiko at school that day.

" How has your training been going?", Keiko asked her.

" Eh, its been okay. I mean don't get me wrong, Kurama's a great trainer, but in my opinion, he goes a bit far. I'm only just now learning how to shift into my demon form and its taken me a month to get that far", Kira answered her with a frustrated sigh.

" I'm sure he's only trying to prepare you for what ever comes your way. And besides, he wouldn't push you in the other training if he didn't think it was necessary. Come on, lets find the boys before they decide to get into a fight", Keiko told her friend with an arm around her shoulders.

The two girls head out of the school in search of Kuwabara and Yusuke, both of whom had skipped class..

" Isn't Kurama suppose to meet you at Genkai's for training?", Keiko asked Kira as they left the school grounds.

" No, he's letting me have today off thankfully. I told him I'd meet him at home", she answered with a shrug.

They continued searching for the two boys for the next half hour till they started getting hungry.

" Oh well, if they need us Yusuke has my cell number and Koenma gave me a communicator. Lets go to the mall", Kira suggested.

They arrive at the mall ten minutes later and go straight to the food court, where they have McDonalds.

" Don't look now, but I think I just found the missing duo", Kira told Keiko a few moments later, pointing to the two boys heading their way.

" Hey guys, we were looking for you earlier. Been keeping out of trouble?", Kira asked them with a grin.

Kuwabara and Yusuke each take a seat next to the girls, Yusuke of course sitting next to Keiko.

" We went to the arcade. So how's the training going, sis?", Yusuke asked Kira, swiping a fry from her.

" Sheesh, I really wish people would stop asking me that. It's going fine alright, I'm almost able to transform without getting tired. There, happy? Now, what do you two have planned for the rest of the day?", she asked her brother and Kuwabara, changing the topic.

" Don't you have training today?", Kuwabara asked.

Kira shook her head, and got up to throw her trash away.

" I have today off, thankfully. So, what do you guys want to do?", she asked them again.

" I unfortunately have to get home and help my dad. Yusuke, would you walk me home?", Keiko replied, looking at Yusuke.

" Sure, you going to be alright Kira?", he asked, looking at his sister who nodded.

" Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to go home as well, I'm beat. Will you walk me home Kuwabara?", she asked the carrot top.

" No problem, see ya Urameshi, Keiko", he replied getting up and following them out the door.

" So uh, why'd you need me to walk you home?", Kuwabara asked after walking in silence.

" Because, Yusuke wouldn't have let me walk home by myself and neither would have Kurama. They're both a little over protective", Kira answered with a shrug.

" Oh", was his only reply.

The two friends were almost to Kurama's apartment, when they suddenly sensed some, or some ones, following them.

" Don't look now Kuwabara, but I think we're being followed . And from the looks of things, they're human", Kira warned him.

" Yeah, I gathered that much. What do ya want to do? Stay and fight, or continue walking?", he asked, still looking straight ahead as if everything was normal.

Kira pauses to think and then grins up at him.

" Lets let them make the first move. That way we can make them feel like we haven't noticed them yet", she finally answers.

Kuwabara chuckles as the two continue walking.

A few blocks till they get to Kurama's apartment, their pursuers make their move.

" Alright half-breed, you and your friend stop right there!", the men tell them.

Kuwabara and Kira turn around and smirk at them.

" Half-breed? What the hell are you three idiots smoking?", Kira asked them, hands on her hips.

" Yeah, what do you guys want?", Kuwabara asked them, getting ready for a fight.

One of the three men step forward with a gleam in his eyes.

" We want the girl, that's all. Now hand her over, or get your ass kicked!", he answered, cracking his knuckles.

Kuwabara and Kira glance at each other then at the men.

" And exactly what is it you want with me?", she asks them with a raised brow and a smirk.

" We're just the messengers, our employers the one who wants you. And don't bother asking as why, cause we don't know. So you coming with us peacefully, or are you going to give us problems?", the second one answered.

Kira grins over at Kuwabara who grins back and rushes the three men.

" Does that answer your question?", she sneered at them.

She dodges a punch and lands one of her own on her opponent.

" You bitch!", he growled at her, placing a kick to her ribs, sending her to the ground clutching her left side.

" You are so going to pay for that!", she growled quietly at him.

" Yeah, and what are you going to do about it girly?", he mocked her.

Instead of answering, Kira begins concentrating on the plant life around her. A few moments later one of the rose bushes reaches its branches out and encircles her attackers, lifting them up in the air.

" Ugh, put us down, you bitch!", one of them yelled at her.

Kuwabara looks at Kira with shock then grins.

" Nice trick Urameshi! Now tell us who you're working for!", he orders them.

" We don't know his name. He only contacts us by phone, that's all we know, we swear!", another one answered, trying to plead with the two.

" Tell your boss the next time he contacts you, that if he wants me he can come get me himself. Now, get the hell out of here and be grateful I or my friend here didn't beat you to a bloody pulp!", she growled at them, her eyes turning gold.

Kira releases her concentration on the rose bush and their attackers make a hasty retreat, never looking back.

" Well that was an interesting walk home. Kuwabara, don't tell Yusuke or the others about what happened please. I'll try not to tell Kurama , but he'll find out any way when I get home. And thanks for walking me home, good night", she told him with a smile, still holding her left side.

" Sure no problem, I had fun. Are you sure you're going to be alright?", he asked her in concern.

Kira nods and heads to the apartment complex where she and Kurama lived.

She arrives shortly after nine o'clock in the evening, trying to hide the fact that she was hurt, and hoping that Kurama was either asleep or out some place. Unfortunately for her, that was not the case as she watched the fox come around the corner into the living room.

" Hello Kira, have a nice time with Keiko?", he asked giving her a hug, at the same time squeezing her ribs.

" It was fine, Kuwabara was nice enough to walk me home", she answered with a slight wince, which did not go unnoticed by Kurama.

He pulls away from her and looks suspiciously at her.

" What wrong?", he asked her, telling her with his eyes that he wanted the truth.

" Well you see it's a funny story really", she started, avoiding he eyes.

" I had asked Kuwabara to walk me home, and we were almost here when we sensed some punks following us. Well, we decided to let them make the first move, and they did. Only these punks had orders it seems to capture me and bring me back to their boss", she paused to see whether or not he wanted her to continue.

" I'm listening", he prompted her.

" So to make a long story short, they fought us, we fought them, they get hurt, I get hurt. I then send them running with their tails between their legs. There, happy?", she finally finished in one long breath.

" Take your shirt off", he told her after she finished re-counting the nights events.

Kira looks up at him in shock.

" What?! Why?!", she screeched.

Kurama rolls his eyes at her and tilts her chin up to look at him.

" I need to take a look, see if anything's broken, that's all. Now, please remove your shirt", he explained to her.

Sighing, Kira finally did as she was asked and removed her shirt, and turned her left side towards Kurama.

" Does that hurt?", he asked her, pressing his fingers against her ribs.

" Ow! Yes that hurts!", she hissed in pain." Its going be sore for at least a day. Luckily with your demon powers, you'll heal faster", he told her while she was putting her shirt back on.

" So I guess this means I can't go out any where with out someone?", she asked with a sigh.

Kurama carefully puts his arms around her and brings her close to him.

" Well it all depends", he answered.

" Depends on what, exactly?", she answered looking up at him with suspicion.

" Depends on well you do in your lessons tomorrow", he answered with a smirk.

Kira glares up at the sly fox demon and heaves a sigh, knowing that tomorrows lesson was not going to be fun.

" I don't like the sound of that", she grumbled.

Kurama chuckles and gently squeezes her.

" I won't be that harsh on you. Well maybe a little", he teased her.

Kira just smacks his arm and heads to her room.

" Tired already? Have you eaten yet?", he asks her.

" Yeah, I ate with Keiko at the mall. If you're hungry I can eat with you", she offered.

" That's alright, I'll see you in the morning. Oh, I have a surprise for you coming up as well", he told her with a sly look.

Kira quirks her brow at him, and crosses her arms.

" Am I going to like this surprise?", she asks him.

" I think you will. Good night, my love", he says kissing her passionately before letting her go.

" You know, if you keep kissing me like that, one things going to lead to another", she softly told him with a dreamy look.

In response, Kurama kisses her passionately once again then walks off with a grin on his face.

' Man red, the look on her face. And boy was she aroused to!', Youko smirked.

' Yes, she most certainly was', Kurama replied with a grin.

' I think I'm going to need a cold shower though', he added with a sigh, while Youko continued laughing.

" Come on, keep your guard up!", a voice shouts out.

" What do you think I've been doing, Kurama!? Standing here with my thumb up my ass!?", a feminine voice yelled back while dodging another attack.

" Spirit Orb!", she shouts firing an attack at Kurama.

" Good job Kira!", Yusuke cheered.

Kurama uses the distraction to launch a frontal assault.

" Rose Whip!", he yelled out, wrapping it around her legs and bringing her to the ground.

" Oof!", she grunted after hitting the ground hard.

" Ow! That's going to leave a mark!", Kuwabara commented.

Kira opens her eyes to see Kurama standing over her.

" I told you to keep your guard up, don't let anything distract you. Come on, lets train in our demon forms", he instructed her, helping her up.

" Ok, this should be interesting", she mumbled.

Kira gets up, dusts herself off and concentrates.

A few moments later, she's standing in front of them in her fox demon form.

" Wow Urameshi, your sisters hot!", Kuwabara exclaimed in shock.

Kurama also in demon form, shoots Kawabata a glare silencing him.

Yusuke turns to the carrot top and smirks, shaking his head.

" Are you an idiot? Have you forgotten that fox demons, hell demons in general, are possessive? Sheesh, you are dumb", he smirked at him.

" I was just giving her a compliment, I didn't mean anything by it", Kuwabara replied.

" I know that Kuwabara, and thank you. Now, lets get this show on the road!", Kira exclaimed, turning her attention on Kurama who has a smirk on his face.

" Yes, lets!", he replies, attacking her right away.

Their training goes into the night, neither one relenting.

" I think that's enough for today. All in all, you did a real good job, Kira", Kurama finally announced, slightly winded.

" I'm kind of surprised that I'm able to hold this form this long. Maybe I have gotten better", she answered with a grin, also panting.

Yusuke joins the two foxes and drapes his arm around her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

" Hell you're doing a lot better than you were a couple months ago! Good job sis!", he congratulated her.

" Thanks Yusuke, that means a lot to me. Now, I don't know about you boys, but I'm hungry. I got a work out!", she told them, her stomach growling to prove her point.

That got the group of boys laughing their asses off, while Kira glared at them and started walking off.

" Hey Kira, wait up!", her brother shouted after her, as they ran to catch up to her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Well every one I hope you liked the last chapter, I've been working on the next couple chapters since I seem to be on a roll with this story. So those might be up soon as well. Any review is greatly appreciated, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, wish I did. I do own all the other characters not related to the show though._

Chapter 11

The next day, Kira awoke sore and tired.

" Ugh, do I have to go to school today?", she moaned as she walked into the kitchen where Kurama was waiting.

" Sorry, you have to go. Other wise you won't get to know what your surprise is", he told her with a chuckle.

" This surprise better be worth it", she muttered.

" It is, I promise", he answered her with a small peck on the lips.

The two eat a quick breakfast and then go their separate way to their schools.

" Hey Kira, did ya hear about the new student teacher we're having?", Kuwabara asked her as she came into the classroom.

Kira looks at her carrot top friend in confusion.

" No, why? Who is he?", she inquired with curiosity .

Kuwabara just shrugged his shoulders with a knowing smile,

" I don't know, you'll have to find out", he told her with a wide grin as they sat down in their seats.

' He knows something', she thought to herself.

" Good morning class, today we have a special guest who will be teaching for the remainder of the semester. Now, I want you to treat him with the same respect as me", he stated to the class.

He then went to the door and opened it.

" You may come in now Mr. Minamino(sp?)", he told the guest.

Kira's head shot up at the mention of the guest teachers name.

" Kurama?", she whispered in shock.

' You knew about this, didn't you Kuwabara!?', she mentally told him, anger evident in her tone.

Kuwabara turns to look at her, a sheepish grin on his face, telling her what she had already suspected.

' I'll deal with you after school', she told him with a glare.

Kuwabara pales at hearing her threat.

" Ms. Urameshi, is there something that you would like to share with us?", her teacher asked, interrupting her thoughts.

" No, sir", she mumbled slipping down in her seat.

" Very well, Mr. Minamino the class is yours", the teacher told Kurama, then left the classroom.

The rest of the day went as normal, well if you call all the girls in Kira's class going ga ga over their new teacher normal.

" Gee, they act like little desperate street whores. It's pathetic", Kira was saying to Keiko at lunch up on the roof top.

" I've heard it's the same at his school. They can't take a hint that he's not interested", Keiko replied with a sigh.

Kira chuckled as she leaned back against the wall.

" Yeah well, how do we know that he doesn't enjoy all the attention. It's not like or anything", she stated with her eyes closed.

" Oh please, we both know he only has eyes for you. Couldn't you tell by the way he kept looking over at you all during class?", her friend asked her.

Kira rolled her eyes and let out a sigh,

" Half of the time I don't know how he feels about me. I mean, I don't even thin I've heard him say I love you even once. Even though I love him with all my heart", she replied quietly.

Keiko puts her arm around Kira's shoulder and gives her a gentle squeeze.

" Kurama, I mean Shuuichi(sp?), loves you as well. Why do you think he gets all protective on you when you get hurt. Come on, it's almost time to get back to class", she told Kira helping her to her feet.

Kira and Keiko make their way back to class before the bell rang and took their seats, waiting for the end of the school day to come.

" Sheesh, finally school's out for the day", Kuwabara exclaimed with a stretch.

" Well for you guys. I told Kurama I'd meet him back at the classroom. Se you two later, and Kuwabara I'm still not through with you", Kira told him with a glare.

Kuwabara gulps nervously and high tails it out of the school, with Keiko following close behind him trying not to laugh. Kira goes to her locker to put away the books she didn't need. Thankfully Kurama didn't give them any homework. She shuts her locker and proceeds towards the classroom to wait for Kurama. She reaches for the handle but freezes when she hears a female voice coming from inside.

She puts her ear to the door and listens.

" Oh come on Mr. Minamino, why don't you go out with me? I can show you a good time", she purred seductively at him, trying to seduce him.

Kurama inches away from the girl trying to leave.

" Ms. Sakura, I am your teacher and I believe its against the rules for a student to engage in certain activities with their mentors. Now if you don't mind, I have some where to be", he told her calmly, trying to get away from her.

" But Mr. Minamino, no one has to know, It'll be just between us. Please, I won't take no for a answer", the girl persisted.

Kira decides its time to step in. she grabs the handle and pulls the door open, seeing her class mate quickly step away from Kurama.

" What do you want, Urameshi?!", she glared at Kira, hands on her hips.

" Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? I could come back", she replied innocently.

" No…", Kurama started to say before being interrupted by the persistent girl.

" Yes you are. Mr. Minamino and I were just going over today's assignment. So you can go ahead and leave and do who ever it was you were going to do", she told her haughtily.

At the last statement, Kurama looks over at Kira who was trying to control her temper. He could literally see her aura swirling around her then calming down. Kira looks at Sakura giving her a sweet smile.

" I'm sorry Sakura, were you referring to your boyfriend? Cause I think he already told me that you were the one sleepin' around, that's the reason he dumped your skanky ass", Kira retorted, keeping her sweet smile in place.

' Oh man, she's brutal! I think I've just fallen more in love with her, red', Youko said, putting in his two cents.

' Yes, I do believe I would have to agree with you on that. But I think we might have to step in before they get into an all out brawl', Kurama replied with concern.

Sakura looks at Kira, her eyes wide with shock.

" Why you bitch!", she grounds out through gritted teeth, then lunges for her in an attack. Kira side steps, as Sakura stumbles to the ground.

" How's the weather down there?", Kira remarked with a sneer.

Sakura looks up at Kira with a glare and stands up brushing herself off.

" This is not over, Urameshi!', she sneers while leaving the room with her head held high.

Kira and Kurama watch as Sakura stomps out of the classroom, then both heave a sigh of relief.

" God, what a bitch! I sincerely hope you do not find that attractive!" Kira said, glancing at Kurama with a look of disgust on her face.

Kurama looks at her like she had gone crazy and shakes his head vigorously,

" No way! And besides, I could tell you were out there. I'm just glad you came in when you did, I don't know how much longer I could've put up with her", he told her rolling his eyes.

Kira looks slyly at Kurama and gets an evil glint in her eye.

" I think you were enjoying it, to be honest", Kira told him with a smirk.

Kurama looks at her with one eyebrow raised.

" Then you are more delusional than I thought. Are you ready to go?", he asked her.

" Yes I am. How come you didn't tell me you were guest teaching for the semester?", she asked as they headed out the door.

" Cause I wanted it to be a surprise. Is there anything wrong with wanting to surprise my girlfriend?", he replied with a grin.

" Of course not. But I do have one question", she started.

" And what's that?", he asked.

" Why are you in our class as a guest teacher? It's not part of a class is it?", she asked him, stopping in the hall way.

Kurama takes Kira by the shoulders and looks her in the eyes.

" It's not part of a class. I did it so that way you won't get hurt when I'm not here", he explained to her.

Kira looks at Kurama in disbelief,

" So in other words, you don't think that I'm able to take care of myself when we're at school?", she calmly asked him.

" That's not what I'm saying at all. I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. I just don't want to loose you if I can help it, that's all. Plus I love seeing you in the school uniform", he told her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Kira looks suspiciously up at him, then exits through the door rolling her eyes.

" I don't want to know what you were thinking. Come on, lets get home I'm hungry", she said walking to the gates.

' I like the view from back here', Youko replied with a hint of lust in his voice.

' Pervert', Kurama answered, but also thinking along the same lines.

" You know Kurama, if Youko has something to say, you should let him say it", Kira suddenly replied.

Kurama stops in his tracks and looks in shock at the girl in front of him,

" Did you just hear what he was saying?", he asked with surprise.

Kira looks behind her at Kurama and gives him a smirk as hers eyes go gold momentarily.

" Maybe, maybe not. Now are you coming or am I going home by myself to eat?", she asked him with a sigh.

Kurama quickly composes himself and quickly catches up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her against him.

" So, did my brother also know of this little surprise as well?", she asked him, going up the door of his apartment.

" Yes, only because I thought he should know since he hardly goes to school anyway", he answered opening the door and allowing her to enter first.

" Oh", she said giving a nod.

Kira goes into her bedroom and changes out of her school uniform.

" Ah, that's much better. Now to see what lover boy wants for dinner", she said to herself as she exited her room.

She enters the living room to find that Kurama hasn't come out of his room yet.

" maybe I'll just see what he wants", she thought out loud. She goes to his bedroom and softly knocks on the door.

" Kurama? Are you alive in there?", she quietly asks him. When she gets no answer, she opens the door and peeks in, seeing no one there.

' Huh, wonder where he went', she thought.

' I wonder what he has in here', she continued thinking as she enters his room, keeping her back to the door.

She was so pre-occupied in her snooping, she didn't sense when Kurama had come up behind her.

' Nice view from back here', Youko commented.

' Yes, indeed', Kurama replied with a small smile.

Kurama comes up silently behind Kira and grabs her, pinning her arms to the side.

" Looking for me?", he whispered into her ear.

Kurama's breath sends shivers down her spine, as he turns around to face him.

" Where were you? I was trying to find you to see what you wanted for dinner", she asked him, not noticing that he was just in a towel.

" Let me get dressed, and I'll meet you in the kitchen", he replied, grinning.

Kira's eyes go wide when she finally notices that he's wearing only a towel, as her face goes red.

" I'll meet you in the kitchen", she quickly tells him, and hurries out of the room.

' Damn, she's hot when she blushes', Youko commented.

'Hn', was Kurama's only reply as he put some pants on, not bothering with a shirt.

" So, what's for dinner?", he asked her upon entering the kitchen and sitting down.

Kira looks from what she's doing about to answer him, but stops as she notices he's with out a shirt.

' God, he's hot! I wonder what it would feel like to have him against me with nothing on. Oh my god, did I just think that? Bad Kira, bad!', she thought to herself.

" Kira? Hello, earth to Kira. Are you alright?", she finally snapped out of her day dreaming when she felt Kurama shaking her.

" Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. What did you say you wanted?", she asked him with a smile.

" How about I fix dinner, you have a seat", he offered, making her sit down.

" What? I can fix dinner, Kurama. I was just a little spacey, that's all", she explained to him, getting back up and attempting to move to the kitchen.

Kurama blocked her way, not letting her enter the kitchen.

" And I said I would cook. Now, sit!", he ordered her.

Kira glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

" No!", she replied heatedly.

He looks down at her and smirks, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him in a deep kiss.

" Now, what were you saying?", he asked her after he pulled away from her.

" I'll just sit down until you're done", she whispered with a smile of contentment on her face.

" That's what I thought", he replied with a grin, going back into the kitchen.

The rest of the afternoon into the evening was relatively quiet.

Kurama and Kira spent the rest of the evening curled up together on the couch watching television, where Kira fell asleep on Kurama's lap.

" Kira, wake up", he whispered softly to her. Still she wouldn't wake up.

'Damn red, she's a heavy sleeper, but I like it', Youko put in his two cents.

' Yeah well as much as we like it, we have to get her into her own bed', Kurama replied.

' Why can't she share our bed?', Youko asked innocently.

Kurama didn't even respond to Youko's last comment. He picked her up bridal style and proceeded to her room, trying not to wake her.

' She can't sleep in her clothes you know', Youko advised him, not really being perverted this time.

' I know, I'll only take her pants off that's it', Kurama replied matter of factly.

' Sounds good to me', Youko answered.

Kurama gently takes Kira's pants off and cover her up, placing a kiss to her forehead.

' She looks like a angel when she's sleeping. When are you going to ask her to be our mate?', Youko commented.

Youko's comment took him by surprise.

' I don't know yet. We'd have to wait until she graduated from school, so I don't know', Kurama replied with a sigh as he left her room to go to his.

' Face it red, we got it bad for her', Youko replied before they fell asleep, thinking about Kira.

The rest of the months went by fairly quickly and normal, with Kurama teaching Kira's class, Yusuke skipping or getting kicked out of school and the on going training Kurama put Kira through after school.

Now though, they get a break from school since winter break is upon them.

" Finally, no school for two months. Now if only I could take a break from training", Kira exclaimed on her way home with Keiko and, since Kurama had to stay after to grade their tests.

" Look at it this way, it's one less thing you have to worry about. Now all you have to concentrate on is your training. And you get to sleep in", Keiko told her, trying to cheer her friend up.

" Yeah, I guess. I'll see ya later Keiko", Kira replied with a sigh and a wave to her friend.

" See ya", she waved back, heading home to help her dad with the noodle shop.

' Great, what am I suppose to do for the next hour or two?' , she asked herself, coming up to the apartment complex.

" Hello Urameshi!", a female voice said from behind her.

Kira whirls around to come face to face with Sakura, the girl who was hitting on Kurama.

' Damn it, I didn't even sense she was there. Kurama's right, I do have to pay attention', Kira thought to herself.

" What do you want, Sakura?", she said to the girl in front of her.

" I want you to pay for embarrassing me in front of Mr. Minamino that first day he was there. No one embarrasses me and gets away with it, especially a whore like you", she answered with a glare.

Kira rolls her eyes and folds her arms.

" Please Sakura, I know for a fact he wasn't interested in you. So take your skanky little ass and go find some one else to screw", she told her walking away from her.

Sakura glares at Kira and snaps her fingers. A few moments later, four men come out from the alley.

" Oh I think you're the one who's screwed. I'd like you to meet some high school friends of mine who don't take kindly to people getting in the way of something I want", she explained to Kira with a sneer, hands on her hips.

Kira calmly looks at the men surrounding her, then gives Sakura a bored look.

" Sakura, you really don't want to do this. You'll only end up embarrassing yourself more, and hurting your so called reputation", she told the girl with a sigh.

Sakura had her hands balled into fists at her sides, anger evident in her eyes.

" You'll be the one who is ruined. Take her boys!", she ordered her "minions".

" Heh, this should be easy", one of the men on her left smirked.

" So you think", Kira mumbled.

" You sure are a cocky bitch, aren't you? Well we'll fix that", the second one on her left sneered.

' Oh brother, where'd she pick up these bozo's? The school for idiots?', she thought to herself with a sigh.

" Are you just going to stand there yakking, or are you actually going to try and attack me?", she smirked at four buffoons.

" Why you bitch!", the third on the right snarled as he lunged at her, missing as she side stepped and he fell to the ground.

" Get up you moron! She's a stupid bitch for pete sake!", Sakura yelled at them angrily.

" A stupid moron, huh? You look like the stupid moron Sakura, not me", Kira retorted with a glare.

" That's it, I've had it with these goons", she finally exclaimed, quickly taking each one out.

" How did you do that? They were the badest group of guys at the school!", Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

" Hello, are you forgetting? Yusuke's my brother, I've learned everything from him. Maybe next time you should be more careful about who you pick your fights with", Kira glared at her.

Sakura was clearly pissed now. No one stopped her from getting what or who she wanted, especially not a punk ass bitch!

" You will not stand in my way of getting Shuuichi! He will be mine!", she screams coming after Kira, fist raised.

" Oh please, get over it already", Kira told her, not bothering to block her attack. That is until notices the glint of a knife in her hand going for her shoulder.

By the time she went to dodge the weapon, it was too late. Sakura had managed to drive it right into Kira's shoulder.

" Ahh!", she hissed in pain.

" Not so smart now, are ya? And no one to say you either, you smart ass bitch!", Sakura sneered

Kira looks up at Sakura with a smirk.

" I don't need any one to save me. All I have to do is scream for help, cause I know for a fact that there's a cop right around the corner", she said through gritted teeth.

" You don't have it in ya to call the cops on a fellow class mate. So I'll be seeing ya, in the hospital maybe and I'll give Shuuichi your regards", she whispered in her ear as she yanked out the knife and walked away, leaving Kira bleeding on the ground.

' Damn that conniving bitch! Man, Kurama is not going to be happy about this', she thought to herself as she slowly stood up and made her way to the apartment.

Mean while, at the school.

' Hey red, you almost done? I want to see our mate', Youko finally asked.

Kurama rolled his eyes and sighs.

' First of all, she's not our mate. Second, I'm almost done so just…', Kurama stopped his 'talking' as he felt a weird sensation in his heart.

' Red, something's happened to Kira. She's hurt and bad', Youko said, confirming his feelings.

Kurama quickly finished what he was doing and raced towards where he felt Kira's aura: his apartment.

He quickly ran up the stairs and stopped at his door, seeing red hand prints on the handle.


	12. Chapter 12

So first of all I want to thank every one who has read and reviewed this story. It really made me feel good about writing it, even though I have no clue as to how many chapters it's going to be. So with out further ado, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: same as its always been. Don't own.

_Chapter 12_

_Kira had barely managed to make it into the apartment before she collapsed , but luckily she hadn't passed out… yet._

' _Damn it, this should be healing by now. I wonder how much blood I've lost', she thought to herself. She was just about to pass out, when she sensed Kurama outside the door._

' _Thank goodness', she thought as Kurama cam through the door._

" _Kira?", he called softly into the room._

_He finally found her lying on the floor a few feet from the door, bleeding from a wound in her shoulder._

" _Kira! What happened?!", he asked her with concern, leaning down next to her._

" _Heh! You know, same old thing. Psychotic bitch trying to off the competition for a guy she can't have", she answered with a small smile and a wince._

" _Who did this to you? Was it a demon?", he asked her as he gently lifted her up and put her on the couch._

" _Ahh! No it wasn't. Promise me when I tell you, you won't get pissed and go after her", she replied._

_Kurama looks at her in confusion but agrees._

" _It was Sakura", she answered._

" _What?!", he exclaimed in shock._

" _Yeah, apparently she wasn't too happy with me for interrupting you two the first day you were here", she explained with a smirk._

" _We have to stop the bleeding. Are you going to be ok for a bit while I get what I need?", he asked her softly._

_Kira slowly nods has she closes her eyes._

' _That bitch! We should kill her for harming what's ours!', Youko raged on inside Kurama's head._

' _That's not our call to make. Kira's too kind hearted when it comes to humans to harm them. We'll let her decide what do to', Kurama replied calmly._

' _Hn', was all Youko had to say._

_He gathered what supplied he needed, then hurried back to Kira's side._

" _Kira? Kira, I need you to wake up", Kurama gently shook her._

" _Go away, I want to sleep", she answered groggily.._

" _Kira, if you fall asleep you might not wake up. You've lost a lot of blood and I need to stop the bleeding, so I need you to stay awake for me", he told her a little bit sternly._

_Kira slowly opens her eyes and looks to Kurama._

" _That's my girl. Now I'm going to have to stitch up your wound, so it's going to hurt", he warned her before beginning._

_She slowly nods and braces herself for the pain that's to come. He pushes the needle into her skin and waits for her to get over the initial pain, as he watches her cringe. She opens her eyes and nods for him to continue. It takes five stitches to close the wound._

" _Alright love, I'm done. I'm going to give you something for the pain, it's going to make you drowsy", he explained to her, helping her sit up to drink the concoction he made up._

_She slowly drinks it and cringes at the taste, sticking her tongue out._

" _I know, it doesn't taste very good. But it will help you sleep so you can recover more quickly. Do you want me to move you to your room?", he asked her softly._

" _No, I'm fine right here. Thanks Kurama", she managed to get out before passing out._

_Kurama places a kiss to her forehead,_

" _You're welcome, I love you", he whispered in her ear._

' _That was close red. We almost lost her, again', Youko finally spoke up._

' _Yes, I know. Right now all she needs to do is rest', he replied quietly._

_The next couple of days, Kira spent resting and recovering from her ordeal, while Kurama looked after her and explained what had happened to Yusuke. Needless to say, he was not happy. In fact, he and Kuwabara had gone over the high school and beat the crap out of the four seniors._

_When Kurama had heard this, he wasn't pleased._

" _You know your sister's not going to be happy about what you did, Yusuke", he told him with a sigh and a shake of his head._

" _I'll deal with her when the time comes. No one attacks my little sister and gets away with it", he replied with a glare._

" _Thanks Yusuke, but I can take care of myself", a voice said from behind the two._

" _Kira! Hey, how ya feelin'", Yusuke asked._

_She managed to sit up with a wince and looked at her brother and Kurama._

" _Like shit. Yusuke, you know I don't like it when you fight my battles. I could've handled them myself. Besides, they got their ass kicked when that bitch sicked them on me", she scolded him._

_Her brother just shrugs and sits down next to his sister on the couch._

" _Like I said, no one messes with my little sister and gets away with it", he replied with a smirk._

_Both Kira and Kurama roll their eyes._

" _So Kurama, are we continuing my training?", she asked, turning her attention to Kurama who was sitting on the edge of the couch._

" _We will when you've completely recovered. Until then, I want you to concentrate on meditation", he answered with a small smile._

" _Kurama, I'm fine, just a little sore. So if you want, we can get back to my training tomorrow", she replied while stretching. Luckily the rest she had allowed her demonic powers to help her heal._

" _We'll see. Yusuke, would like to stay for lunch?", Kurama offered, turning to the detective._

" _Nah, I have a date with Keiko. Have fun", he replied with a grin._

" _See ya Yusuke, and thanks anyway for taking care of those dweebs", Kira told her brother._

" _No prob, see ya", he answered with a wave, and was out the door leaving the couple alone._

_Kurama vacated his spot on the edge of the couch to sit down next to Kira._

" _So, what do you want for lunch?", he asked her pulling her against him gently._

_She snuggles closer to him and puts her arms around his waist._

" _Surprise me", she said softly._

_He tightened his hold on her and pulled her closer._

" _How about we skip lunch, and just sit here?", he answered just as softly._

_Just as she was about to answer, there was a knock at the door._

" _Ugh, who the hell could that be!?", she mumbled angrily as Kurama went to answer the door._

_He opened the door and gasped._

" _Sakura?", he said in shock._

" _Hello Mr. Minamino, hope I'm not interrupting anything", she said looking up at him with a seductive smile._

_Kurama looks down at Sakura and notices the clothes she's wearing. A blue halter top, barely leaving anything to the imagination, a black almost too revealing mini skirt, high heels and too much make up._

' _Man, she looks like a whore!', Youko commented with a hint of disgust._

_Kurama couldn't agree more._

" _What do you want Sakura?", he asked her with a glare._

" _Why so harsh, Shuuichi-kun ? All I wanted to do was see if you wanted to go have some fun with me, that's all", she replied with a pout._

_Kurama did everything he could not to reach out and grab her by the neck and strangle her._

" _Look Sakura, I don't have any interest in you at all. So why don't you leave me __and_ my girlfriend alone. Now please leave", he told her sternly, while trying to close the door.

But Sakura was persistent, she put her hand against the door surprising even Kurama.

" Wait, you have a girlfriend? No one's ever told me you had a girlfriend. Surely she can't give you what I can?", she told him seductively.

Kurama was just about to answer, when the door was flung open to reveal a very pissed off Kira.

" Urameshi?! What the hell are you still doing alive, and here with my Shuuichi-kun?!", said a very irate Sakura.

" Kira, don't do anything stupid", Kurama whispered to her.

" I won't", she replied, eyes glued on the girl in front of her.

" I live here with Shuuichi", she answered calmly.

" What do you mean you live here?", she glared, hands at her sides balled into fists.

" Shuuichi and I area couple. Now, get out of my sight!", Kira growled at her.

" Why should I?", the girl replied haughtily arms crossed.

Before Kurama could stop her, Kira quickly took Sakura by the throat and pinned her against the wall, lifting her off the ground by a few inches.

" You little whore! This is the last time I'm going to deal with your shit! Now listen to me closely: I want you to go to the school tomorrow and tell the headmaster what you have been doing with the teachers. Yes I know what you've been doing", she replied with a sneer as she saw the girls eyes go wide in shock.

" Then, I never want to see your face in this town again, or I will kill you. Is all that understood?", she asked all too calmly.

Sakura glares at Kira about to protest, but was rewarded by more pressure on her neck.

" Do you understand?", Kira repeated with a growl.

Sakura slowly nodded her head, then Kira released her.

" Now, get out of my sight!", she quietly told her.

Sakura didn't waste any time in making a hasty retreat and leaving the premises. Kira shuts the door and calmly walks back to the couch and sits down.

' Red, that was scary', Youko commented with a hint of fear.

' Yes, she was', Kurama agreed.

Kurama slowly makes his way over to the coffee table in front of Kira.

" Kira?", he quietly called.

Kira looks up at Kurama, her eyes tinged a light red.

" Kira, you have to calm down", he told her calmly.

Kira closes her eyes and takes a couple deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

A few minutes later, she opens her eyes to look at him, her eyes their soft brown color.

" What happened to you?", he softly asked her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

" I don't know. After hearing her act as if nothing happened, something in me just snapped. That and hearing her talk to you in that annoyingly sweet voice", she explained to him quietly.

' She got possessive', Youko replied in awe.

" What does he mean, I got possessive?", she asked after hearing Youko.

Kurama looks at Kira in surprise.

" You can hear him, can't you?", he asked her.

Kira looks at Kurama with a sheepish grin.

" Yeah, I can", she answered quietly.

" How long have you been able to hear?", he asked out of curiosity.

" Um, just for the last couple of months. I try not to eaves drop, really I do", she told him quickly.

" Actually, I think he quite enjoys it", Kurama chuckled, giving Kira a reassuring squeeze.

" What did he mean by possessive?", she asked again.

" It just means you get a little jealous over another woman hitting on me. It's the demon part of you", he explained with a small smile.

Kira looks up at him with confusion.

" Shouldn't that only happen if we were mated?", she asked, her head turned

to the side.

Kurama gets up off the coffee table and sits next to her, putting his arms around her and drawing her close to him.

" Yes normally it would only happen then", he started, but stopped when he felt her lips on his, kissing him passionately.

When they pulled apart for air he looked down her with a smirk.

" That was unexpected. You do realize that if you keep that up, it could lead to other things?", he asked her softly, stroking her cheek.

In response, she kissed him once again, pulling away to give him a smirk,

" Pay backs a bitch", she told him with a gleam in her eye, getting up off the couch.

" Where are you going?", he asked her.

" I'm going to take a nice cold shower", she replied with a smirk, heading to the bathroom.

' She's not the only one who's going to need one', he thought to himself, trying to keep himself from following her.

' Aw come on, you know you want to see her naked', Youko teased.

Kurama didn't reply since he knew the fox spoke the truth.

' Wuss', Youko said when Kurama didn't reply.

Ten minutes later, Kira returns to the living room dressed in a tank tip and boxers.

" So, you need a cold shower too?", she teased him.

" No, I'm fine now. How could you tell I'd need a shower?", he asked her with a eyebrow raised.

" I could smell your arousal", she replied with a grin and shrug.

Kurama looks at her in shock then chuckles.

" So, your demon senses are kicking in. That's good to know for future reference", he replied with a grin.

" So how come I'm getting possessive, even though we're not mated?", she asked him, getting back to the subject.

" Well to put it simply, your demon side views me as a potential mate and any females that come near me or hit on me, you view as a threat to that claim. The same goes for Youko", he explained.

" Oh", she said trying to process everything she was told.

' I think she took that well, don't you?', Youko decided to put in.

' I suppose', Kurama replied uncertainly.

Kurama gave Kira a few minutes to take everything in.

" So, how do you view me? I mean it's obvious that Youko would like to be more than we are now. But what about you?", she finally asked softly.

The question caught him off guard.

" Kira, I've wanted to ask you about the subject for quite some time. But I didn't know how you felt about it", he answered honestly.

She looks at Kurama in shock then gives him a small smile.

" Lets just say I've been thinking certain things I shouldn't be thinking lately. Things that would even make Hiei blush", she told him wryly.

' I'd like to hear those thoughts', Youko commented.

" I bet he would. So onto different matters, what's next with the training?", she asked, changing the subject.

" We continue with what we've been doing, but I'm adding in controlling the plants. Then we'll go from there", he replied, getting up and moving to the kitchen to make some tea.

" Sounds good to me. Do you think Sakura will try to retaliate after what I did to her?", she suddenly asked.

He turns around to face her, a grim expression on his face.

" I don't know, but if I had to guess, then yes she would. She doesn't strike me as the type of woman to give up that easily", he answered.

" It wouldn't surprise me if she did. She's a vindictive, spoiled rotten whore, who needs to know her place", she growled, her eyes once again turning red with just the thought of Sakura.

" Kira, calm down", Kurama warned her gently.

" Sorry", she replied taking deep breaths.

" You have to learn to control that temper of yours, it could get you in trouble", he advised her.

" So I've been told. You've know me just as long as you've know my brother, so you know all about my temper", she argued, bringing her legs under her.

" Yes, all to well. You want some tea?", he asked her, taking the pot off the stove.

" Yes please", she answered as she took the cup from him, "thanks".

The two are silent for what seems like forever before Kurama stands up and stretches.

" Where are you going?", she asked him.

" I'm going to go change, and I advise you to do the same thing", he answered, going to his room.

" Why, where are we going?", she asked following him to his room.

" I'm taking you out to dinner", he replied about to take off his pants.

" What, you're not going to high tail it out of here?", he asked her in confusion.

" Why should I? I mean we are going to be mates some time in the near future, aren't we", she asked with a smirk as she watched his eyes go wide in shock.

" Huh?", he managed to get out as she walked to her room to change.

' Yes, she will be ours!', Youko cheered.

' Yes, it would seem so', Kurama agreed with a grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Well here's another installment of "Undiscovered Powers". again I would like to thank the readers who have read my story and put me over the 1000 mark for hits. Thank you very much. Now if there's anything you think I could improve on or have any suggestions for the next story to write, please don't hesitate to tell me. On the with the show!

Disclaimer: I no own!

_Chapter 13_

" _Damn that bitch! I will find a way of getting back at her!", a feminine voice cried out angrily._

_Sakura had just got done with her meeting with the headmaster and it had not wone well. Just as she expected, she was expelled for disorderly conduct._

" _That bitch has ruined me. Once this gets out to my father, he'll disown me for sure! No inheritance, nothing all thanks to that know it all bitch!", she continued ranting to that afternoon._

" _Now that I think about it", she started saying out loud and stopping, " her eyes looked a little different. And she was much stronger than I remember her being. She just lifted me like a rag doll", she mused to herself._

" _You're right about her", a voice said from her right._

" _Who's there!?" she ordered turning to the source of the voice._

" _Some one who can help you", the voice answered._

_A few moments later, a tall woman comes from the shadows._

" _Who are you? And how can you help me?", She asked the woman suspiciously._

_She stops in front of Sakura with a smirk on her face and arms crossed._

" _You were right in your assumptions about that girl, she's not normal", the woman started to explain._

" _Then what is she", Sakura asked._

_The woman took a few seconds before answering._

" _Tell me, do you believe in the possibility of there being demons walking among us?", she asked Sakura._

_Sakura looks at the woman in front of her incredulously._

" _Demons? I thought they were made up to scare little kids into behaving?', she answered._

_The woman chuckles, then turns her gaze on Sakura. That's when Sakura finally got a good look at the woman's eyes: they were a deep red and she had cat ears on top of her head of dark hair. Her nails ended in claws and her teeth had sharp canines._

_Sakura takes a step back in shock and surprise,_

" _You're a demon, aren't you?", she whispered._

" _Very good, you catch on quickly for a human. Now, I heard you had a certain hate for a certain girl, is this correct?", she asked Sakura._

_The nodded, still looking wearily at the demoness,_

" _What would you say if I told you that I could get rid of her for you and you can have the man you want?", she asked her with a smirk._

" _What can you possibly do?", Sakura answered._

" _I can make it so you will have him all to yourself. All you have to do is lure her out into the open", the demoness answered in a sultry voice._

" _And how do I do that? You say she's not what she appears to be, so what is she?", Sakura asked, arms crossed with a glare._

" _She's a half demon", she replied with a grin._

_Sakura looks at the demoness in confusion,_

" _You mean half human, half demon?", Sakura replied._

_The demoness nods and walks towards the girl, an evil glint in her eyes._

" _So, we have a deal? I get the girl, you get the love of your life", she asked with a sneer._

" _It's a deal, but what's your name?", Sakura replied with curiosity._

" _Angel", she answered with pure evil in her voice._

" _Alright Kira, concentrate on the seed. Let your power flow through you to the seed and open it", a voice softly urged her as she concentrated on the tiny seed in front of her in her hand._

' _Kurama's right, I have to concentrate', she told herself, closing her eyes and concentrating her powers on the seed in her hands._

_Moments later she could feel her power coming to the surface and encompassing the seed, making it bloom into a beautiful red rose. She opened her eyes to see the rose in full bloom,_

" _Hey, I did it!", she cheered, almost jumping up and down in joy._

" _Yes you did, good job Kira", Kurama complimented her._

" _Looks like your getting the hang of your powers, eh Urameshi?", Kuwabara put in._

" _Yeah, I guess I am. I'm even holding my demon form longer with out getting tired", she replied._

" _Hey Kira, you haven't gotten all demonic on woman who've hit on Kurama, have you?", Yusuke teased, coming up to Kira and Kurama both in their demon forms._

_Kira glares at Yusuke and punches him square in the gut, causing him to double over in pain._

" _Stay out of my business, Yusuke Urameshi!", she growled at him, while walking off to the shrine, where Yukina had lunch ready for them._

" _Can't say you didn't deserve it, Urameshi. You sure have your hands full with her Kurama", Kuwabara commented with a grin._

" _I wouldn't have her any other way", he replied with a smile as he followed his soon to be mate._

' _Boy is her brother going to freak when he finds out', Youko smirked_

' _I think he'll take it rather well', Kurama replied with certainty._

' _Hn', was Youko's reply._

" _Damn, I didn't know she could punch so hard, that actually hurt!", Yusuke finally managed to say as he and Kuwabara made their way to the shrine for lunch._

_The rest of the afternoon was spent in friends talking, laughing and enjoying one's company. Even Keiko showed up, even if it was for her and Yusuke's date. After Yusuke and Keiko had left, Kira decided it was time she needed some air and walked out of the common room and started for the stairs._

" _Where are you going?", a voice and a hand stopped her. She turns around to see Master Genkai behind her._

" _Oh Master Genkai. I'm just going for a walk get some air, that's all", Kira answered with a smile._

" _Shouldn't you have some one with you?", she asked._

" _I think I'll be ok right here. I'm not going anywhere outside the shrine grounds", Kira replied with a sigh._

" _If you do, just be careful", she warned the half demon._

" _I will Master Genkai", Kira replied with a small smile._

_Master Genkai leaves Kira to her thoughts and joins the rest of her friends inside._

" _So what was Kira doing?", Yukina asked quietly._

" _She just needed some time to herself, that's all", the old woman replied softly._

" _Is she alright?", Kurama asked concerned._

_Genkai put her hand up to stop him from getting up._

" _She's fine, just leave her be for a bit", she told him sternly._

_Kurama reluctantly sits back down._

' _You think something's wrong?', Youko asked with worried._

' _Don't worry Youko, I'm fine', Kira answered softly._

' _I forgot she could hear me. Are you sure you're alright?', he asked again._

' _Yes, I'm fine. Just needed some air that's all', she replied._

' _Ok, just let us know if you need us', Kurama spoke up this time._

' _I will', she answered._

_Outside the shrine grounds, Sakura is making her way to the steps in hopes of luring Kira away._

" _Now's my chance, if she's a demon like Angel says she is then she should sense me", she whispered with a evil gleam in her eye. Now she only has to wait._

_Back at the shrine, Kira was just about to go in when she sensed a human aura right at the bottom of the stairs: Sakura._

' _I thought I told her not to show her face around her!', she thought to herself as she ran down the stairs._

" _What are you doing here?" she asked Sakura calmly but with a glare._

_Sakura puts her hand up in mock surrender._

" _Calm down Urameshi, I've just come to talk, that's all", she replied._

" _Then talk", Kira replied still glaring at the girl in front of her._

" _Could we maybe go some place else and talk? Some where private?", Sakura asked innocently._

_Kira looks at the girl with suspicion but nods. Kira follows Sakura to a clearing not to far from the shrine and stops,_

" _Ok, now what do you want?", Kira snapped at her._

" _I had an interesting conversation with some one the other day. Some one you might know on a few occasions" she started._

" _And who would that be?", Kira glared at her, her senses heightened._

" _I believe she said her name was… Angel", Sakura replied with a sneer in Kira's direction.._

_Kira's eyes widen at the mention of the demoness's name._

' _Does that mean she knows what Kurama and I are?', she thought to herself._

" _Sorry, name doesn't right a bell. Are you sure it's not one of your whore friends?", she replied non chalantly._

_Sakura glared at Kira, hands balled into fists at her sides._

" _You know very well who I'm talking about, demon!", Sakura hissed._

_Kira's eyes go wide again in shock,_

" _So that bitch told you about me, huh? Not surprising, you bitch's have to stick together after all. So, what is it you want?", Kira snapped at her, arms crossed._

" _I only want one thing, or person actually. And that's Shuuichi, the demon is the one who wants you", Sakura smirked._

_Kira rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh._

" _How many times do we have to tell you? He'… not… interested!", she growled at her._

" _He will when you're out of the picture. Then he won't have any choice but to be with me", Sakura sneered at the half demon._

" _Yeah right, and I'm the freaking queen of England. Give it up, you don't who you're dealing with Sakura. She's dangerous and will not hesitate to kill you", Kira tried reasoning with her._

" _You're the dangerous one! She told me all about you and the people you've killed! Don't try making me feel safe around you, you monster!", Sakura yelled at her._

' _Ouch, that hurt!', Kira thought to herself with a inward flinch._

" _They're all lies…", Kira started to say but was interrupted by a sharp pain in her neck. She slowly turns around to see Angel standing behind her, a syringe her hand._

" _What… the…" she started to say, but was soon overcome by darkness and passed out, dropping to the ground._

" _What was that you injected her with?" Sakura asked._

" _Just something to help her sleep for a while. Don't worry, she's not hurt", the demoness assured her._

" _Like I care what happens to her! Now, will you make sure she's not found? I want Shuuichi all to myself", Sakura sneered at angel, a dark gleam in her eye._

" _Yes, it will be taken care of. Go and claim what is yours, I now take my leave. Kuronue, will you please?", the demoness said to her companion in the tress._

_Kuronue picks up the unconscious half demon and departs the way he came._

" _Until we meet again, human", Angel told Sakura and also departed._

" _Now Shuuichi, you're all mine!", Sakura whispered into the night._

_Back at the shrine, Kurama and Genkai were busy looking for Kira._

" _Any sign of her, Master Genkai?", he asked her with concern._

_Genkai shook her head, indicating she hadn't found her._

" _Damn, where is she? Her scent ends at the stairs", he muttered in frustration._

' _Hey red, there was another scent there as well. It was that psycho bitch's scent', Youko put in._

_Kurama sniffed the air and his eyes widened._

" _Angel!", he whispered harshly, picking up her scent in the wind._

' _What? That bitch was here?!', Youko exclaimed angrily._

' _Yes, not to far from here, along with Sakura and Kira', Kurama replied grimly._

" _If you're looking for the half breed, you're too late fox", a voice from up above in the tree's informed him._

" _Hiei, where is she?", Kurama calmly asked the fire demon._

" _She's been taken by that cat demon, Angel. I got there too late, they were already gone", he explained._

" _So that bitch probably knows what Kira and I are! Damn that Angel! Do you know where they went?", he asked Hiei._

_Hiei jumps down and stands in front of Kurama._

" _Unfortunately they masked their scents, so I couldn't follow. I'm sorry Kurama, I don't know where they went", he replied._

" _They? There were two of them?", the fox asked in confusion._

" _There was a bat demon with the demoness as well", he answered._

" _Kuronue! Some how I don't think he's going to let Angel harm her. But we have to find her before something bad happens to her", Kurama decided, then left to find Genkai with Hiei right behind him._

" _Master Genkai!", Kurama shouted as he and Hiei came through the doors._

" _What is it Kurama?", she asked coming into the room with Yukina._

" _Kira's been taken, she's gone", Kurama blurted out._

"_By who?", Yukina gasped softly._

" _By a cat demon Kurama knows all too well. The same demon who's been after her before", Hiei answered, arms crossed a scowl on his face._

" _So, this demoness is still after something she can't have. She won't be happy when she finds out she can't obtain the girls powers", Genkai told them seriously._

" _Master Genkai, exactly why can't she get Kira's powers?", Yukina asked quietly._

" _Because, she's now a lot more powerful than she was. Even if she's a half demon", Master Genkai explained._

" _So, she should be safe for now, if she doesn't find out she can't get what she wants?", Yukina asked out of curiosity._

" _For now, until she finds out", Hiei spoke up from his perch on the window._

_None of them said anything for fear of what could possibly happen to Kira if they didn't get to her, and fast._

" _We have to gather the rest of the team. Yusuke's not going to be happy when he hears about this", Kurama spoke up._

' _But first I have to take care of a nuisance that won't leave me alone', he said to himself, as he left the common room._

" _Kurama, where are you going?", Genkai asked._

" _To take care of a little matter that won't leave me alone. And I'm pretty sure she had something to do with Kira's disappearance", he replied with a glare._

_Genkai, Yukina and Hiei look on after him as he heads to the stairs and descends down to the side walk. There he notices as a female figure saunters over to him._

" _Sakura", he acknowledges her, his face devoid of emotion._

" _Why hello Shuuichi, fancy meeting you here", she replies with mock surprise._

" _Cut the crap Sakura, I know Kira was with you! Now, where is she?", he demanded, getting right to the point._

_Sakura's taken a back by how direct Kurama was towards her._

' _Does he know?', she thought to herself some what afraid._

' _But there's no way he could know. Unless, he's a demon too', she continued to think. ' I have to remain calm, act as if I don't know what it is he's referring to', she told herself._

" _Shuuichi, what are you talking about? I have no clue where Urameshi is, I assumed she was with you", she replied putting on a fake smile._

' _Red, let me out! I'll tear her to shreds!', Youko growled in anger._

' _No! we need to information she has!', Kurama snapped, trying to keep himself in control._

" _Sakura, you know what I'm talking about, so cut the crap. What happened to my fiancé?", he asked again, trying to remain calm._

" _What? Your fiancé?! When the hell did that bitch become your fiancé?!", she screeched in anger._

" _Since a couple days ago. In face I asked her the day you dropped by", he smirked at her._

' _No, it can't be! All that time and effort gone to waste, but I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing where that bitch is!', she told herself._

" _You'll get nothing out of me!", she yelled as she turned to and started to walk away._

_Kurama had finally had it with the up tight girl and transformed, giving Youko complete control._

" _Don't walk away from me, bitch!", he snarled, grabbing her by the arm and twisting her around to look at him._

" _Hey, get you…", she started to yell at him, but stopped as she noticed who it was that had grabbed her._

" _Who… who are… you?! Where's Shuuichi?" she stammered in fright._

" _Where is my mate?!", Youko snarled._

" _She… she's not here anymore! A demon took her", she stuttered._

_Sakura couldn't say anything more cause she was so frightened._

" _Where did they take her?!", he asked again, shaking her._

" _They… they took her to some place called Makai", she finally blurted out._

" _Damn!", he growled while tossing her to the ground._

" _If I ever catch you around or near me or my mate, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now get out of here", he snarled at her._

_Sakura didn't waste anytime in getting our of there, as she ran with out looking back._

' _You didn't have to be so harsh on her', Kurama told him as he switched back to his human form._

' _She wouldn't have listened other wise', he retorted, still angry._

' _Calm down, we'll find her. Lets gather the others and come up with a plan', Kurama replied in a cool, calm manner._

'_Hn', Youko replied, then went quiet._

'_Please my love, be safe', he whispered into the cool, night air then retreated up the stairs to await the arrival of his team mates._


	14. Chapter 14

_Well, here's the latest chapter. I want to thank every one who has read and continued reading this story. And if any one has some ideas about other possible stories just let me know. I think there might be one last chapter coming up, so look out for it. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own!_

**Chapter 14**

'mmm, where am I?', Kira thought to herself as she slowly woke up from her drug induced sleep.

As she tried getting up she felt her wrists being held in place,

" What the hell!", she whispered in shock as she noticed her wrists being held in place by shackles.

" Where the hell am I", she growled trying to get loose." There's no use in trying to get away. Those chains are almost unbreakable, especially for a half breed", a feminine voice called from the darkness.

" Angel!", she growled, her eyes briefly turning red.

" The one and only. Now to answer your question as to where you are, we've brought you to Makai", she answered with a smirk.

Kira looked at the demoness in front of her in shock.

" Makai? Why did you bring me here?", she asked, trying to stay calm.

" It's the only place I could think of that would keep you in your demon form so I could obtain your powers. Now, shall we begin?", Angel explained to her.

' She doesn't know that she can't get my powers anymore. This may work in my favor', Kira thought to herself.

" And I've already told you, go to hell!", she growled at the demoness, and spit in her face.

Angel wiped her face, then immediately slapped Kira across the face.

" You bitch! Give me what I want or I will make sure you never see your friends or family again!", she snarled.

" I will never give in to the likes of you! Heh, and besides there's no way for you to obtain them", the girl told her, forgetting everything she thought of before.

Angel stopped and looked at the half breed in front of her,

" What do you mean by that, half breed?!", she growled looking at Kira with malice in her eyes.

" Like I'm going to tell you!", she replied with a sneer. This only earned her Angles claws being embedded into her shoulder.

" This is far from over, half breed!", she snarled into Kira's ears, then ripped her claws out her shoulder and left the wounded girl in her cell.

' Damn it, I hope Kurama see's through Sakura and knows what's happened', she sighed to herself as darkness over came her.

Back in the ningenkai, the spirit detectives have all gathered to come up with a plan to get to Makai and rescue Kira.

" We'll have to get Koenma to let Botan get a portal for us to get there. That's the only way we'll be able to find her", Yusuke told them, a serious look on his face.

" Yes, I agree. We have to do it as soon as possible though", Kurama put in, trouble and concern clearly written on his face.

Yusuke took out his communicator and had Botan open a portal to Spirit World.

" To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?", the little ruler greeted them.

" So I take it you haven't heard what happened to Urameshi's sister, huh?", Kuwabara asked getting right to the point.

" What's happened to Kira? I haven't heard anything yet", he asked in alarm.

" She's been taken by that cat demon. She took her to the Makai", Hiei explained from his corner by the door.

" What?! How the hell did that happen?!", Koenma bellowed.

Kurama did everything he could not to lash out at the prince,

" We didn't have any control over it. She had covered her presence before we knew she was here", Kurama stated calmly.

" Do you have any idea what she'll do to her when she finds out she can't have her powers?! That demon will kill her!", Koenma bellowed again.

Kurama's eyes flashed red as his hand came down on the princes desk.

" Don't you think we know that! That's why we need a portal there now!", he growled.

Koenma looks up in surprise at Kurama, understanding why he was so edgy.

" Kurama, I will provide a portal to Makai. Don't worry, Kira is strong she'll be fine", Koenma told the fox demon calmly with a sigh.

Yusuke came over to Kurama and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Kurama, I'm just as worried as you are. We'll find her, I promise", he told his friend and partner.

" Botan, prepare a portal to Makai at once", Koenma told the blue haired ferry girl.

" At once sir!", she replied then hurried to do as she was ordered.

A few moments later, the spirit detectives gathered at the portal to the Makai.

" You four be careful and bring Kira and yourselves back in one piece", Koenma told them.

The four detectives stepped through the portal, instantly converting Kurama to his demon form.

" Lets find her and get out of her", Kuwabara replied once their feet touched the ground.

" We don't even know where to start, you idiot", Hiei snapped at him.

Kurama closed his eyes and concentrated.

' Kira? Kira, can you hear me?', he tried to contact her telepathically.

Seconds turned to minutes until finally he heard a faint response.

' Kurama, is that you? Where are you?', he heard her ask.

Kurama let out a sigh of relief before answering.

' Yes my love, we're here in Makai to rescue you', he told her.

' We? Are the others with you as well?', she asked.

' Yes, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are here as well. Can you tell me where you're being held?', he asked her trying to quickly get her location.

There was silence for a few moments.

' I don't know exactly, they had me drugged when they brought me here. But if I had to guess, it's some type of fortress. I'm in some type of dungeon chained to the wall', she answered as best she could.

' Very well, just stay safe and we'll find you as soon as we can. I love you Kira', Kurama replied softly, as he ended the conversation.

He turned around to see three sets of eyes looking at him in confusion.

" What were you doing just now?", Yusuke asked.

" I was contacting your sister. She's unharmed as far as I could tell and is being held in some type of fortress. Where it is she couldn't say, they had her drugged when they brought her here", he answered grimly.

" So which way do we go?", Kuwabara asked.

" Hn. There's only one fortress near here, and its to the west", Hiei answered.

" Then west we go", Yusuke agreed beginning to head that direction, with his companions following shortly behind him.

Meanwhile, some where in the west in a dungeon, Angel was again torturing the female half demon.

" Tell me why I can't obtain your powers, half breed!", the demoness snarled as she struck Kira across the back with a whip.

Kira was now suspended in the middle of the dungeon by shackles on each wrist, her shirt torn from the lashings she had received for the second time that day.

" And I said, go to hell! I'm not telling you anything, you dumb bitch!", Kira growled, trying to ignore the pain.

Angel whipped her one last time and turned to leave.

" It seems I need to resort to a more drastic means of retrieving what I want. Kuronue, stay here and make sure she doesn't try to escape. I need to think", she ordered the bat demon and left.

Once he was sure the demoness was gone from the dungeons, he turned his gaze on the bruised and battered half demon.

" I can see now why Kurama is taken with you, you're tough and brave. But also foolish, you know if you don't give her what she wants she will kill you", Kuronue told her.

Kira looks up at the demon in front of her almost too weak to keep her head up,

" She'll kill me anyway, so there's no point in giving in to her. Besides, you know why she can't have my powers, and yet you don't tell her anything. Why?", she replied quietly.

" Because, in all honesty, I'm using her", he stated matter of fact way.

" What do you mean 'using her'?", she asked in confusion.

" It was the only way to let Kurama know I was alive. I figured if that bitch came to me for help, then I could use her to get to Kurama. That simple", he explained to her, leaning against the wall.

" Why is it you want to see Kurama? Do you and him have some past history or something?", she asked out of curiosity.

" Before Kurama became Shuuichi, he and I were partners in a band of thieves. You know the rest as I'm sure he's told you about his past. He's thought that I was dead this whole time, luckily I survived my ordeal", he explained to her.

Kira looked at him, trying to comprehend everything she was told.

" So, you two were a couple?", she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Kuronue looks at the girl like she had grown a third head.

" NO! I assure you I like the opposite sex. We built the thieves guild together. I was his second in command", he told her with a sigh.

He looks at her again and notices her deep in thought.

" Kira, are you alright?", he asked her as he came up to her.

Kira snaps out her trance and looks at Kuronue.

" Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. And I was just teasing you about being in a relationship with Kurama. I have to make jokes about some things to keep my mind off of other things", she explained to him with a grin.

Kuronue could see why his friend liked this girl, she's always cheerful even when she's in pain.

" You were connecting with some one telepathically, weren't you?", he asked her point blank.

Kira looks at him trying to decide whether or not she could trust him.

" How do I know that you won't tell miss bitch what I tell you?", she finally answered.

" You don't, you just have to trust your instincts", he answered with a shrug.

Kira thinks to herself for a few moments.

" Fine, I was talking to Kurama. Him and the others are here in Makai. They're on their way as we speak", she finally told him, trusting her instincts.

Kuronue looks at Kira in surprise,

" It'll take them at least a day to get here. Then they have guards to deal with, Angel wont make it easy", he informed her.

" Some how I don't think that going to stop them", she replied.

Kuronue was about to answer but stopped when he heard footsteps coming their way.

Moments later, the door swings open and in walks Angel and a guest.

" Kuronue, has she said anything?", the demoness demanded.

" No, she hasn't said a word while you were gone. Who's he?", he asked shaking his head towards the new comer.

" None of your concern. Now leave us, I'll contact you when we're done", she told him with ill content in her eyes.

Kuronue was about to argue but thought better of it and left,

' I sure hope they get her soon. I don't know how much more she can take', he thought grimly as he walked away.

As soon as the bat demon was gone, Angel turns to Kira with a evil gleam in her eye.

" So, still won't talk, eh? Well we can fix that. You see my friend here has ways of making people talk and he's going to show you. Grim, would you please?", Angel smiled sweetly at the demon.

" It would be my pleasure", he replied with a sneer.

' Oh no, this isn't good', Kira thought.

The next day, Kurama and the rest of the Spirit Detectives had almost made it to the fortress where Kira was being held.

" We're almost there, I can just make out her spirit energy", Kuwabara reported to them.

" It's weak, so is her demonic energy. We have to hurry!", Kurama exclaimed in alarm.

The four detectives hurry to the fortress and stop just inside the tree line.

" Ok, there are four guards at the entrance, one for each of us. But we don't know how many inside", Yusuke whispered .

" Then lets take care of these ass holes and then worry about the others", Kuwabara suggested.

They ran out of the cover of the trees and quickly took out the four guards.

" Hey Kurama, do you know where she's at?", Yusuke asked as they came to the doors.

" Yes, she's being held in the dungeons. I'll see if I can contact her", he said as he closes his eyes.

" No need to, old friend", a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Kurama's eyes shoot open as he gazed upon the bat demon.

" Kuronue? I thought you were?", the fox demon whispered in shock.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked on in confusion while Hiei stood to the side, arms folded and his usual scowl on his face.

" Uh Kurama, who is this guy?", Kuwabara finally asked.

" Oh so sorry for being rude, my names Kuronue, a friend of Kurama's", he answered.

Yusuke's eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered where he had seen this bat demon.

" You're the one who was after my sister! Where is she!?", Yusuke demanded.

Kuronue puts up his hands to calm Yusuke down.

" If you don't hurry you might not see her again", he replied grimly.

" Can you take us to her?", Kurama asked coming out of his shock induced state.

" Yes I can, follow me", he told them as he went through the doors.

" Can we trust this guy?", Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

" Yes, we can", Hiei spoke up from behind him.

A short while later, they're led to the very bottom of the fortress where the dungeons are located.

" Stop! I think Angel and her companion are still in there from what I can sense. We'll have to wait till they leave", Kuronue whispered to them.

' Please, be alright', Kurama thought to himself.

" Tell us what we want to know!", a male voice snarled as he applied a shock once more to the prisoners body.

" Ahh!", a feminine voice screams out in pain.

The girl looks up weakly at her captures.

" Screw… you… Angel! You're so… stupid you can't… even figure… it out!", the girl growled at the demoness.

Angel growls and back hands the girl in the face out of frustration, and roughly grabs her chin to make her look up at her.

" Listen very carefully Kira, tell my why I'm not able to obtain your powers or I'll make sure the next jolt you get stops your heart", she whispered with malice in her voice.

In response, Kira spits in her face.

She turns to Grim and nods for him to proceed.

Kira struggles against her chains even though she know its useless.

" Hold still, this will only hurt a lot!", the demon sneered as he put his hands on Kira's chest and shocked her.

" Ahh!", she screamed as the current ran through her, rendering her unconscious.

" I'm quite surprised the half breed made it this far", the demon commented.

" Lets take a break, come back in a couple hours", Angel told him as she left the dungeon with Grim right on her heels.

" That bitch can die for all I care. She's too much trouble now that I can't have what I want, I'll just kill", Angel muttered to herself.

The two demons moved past the spot where the four detectives and Kuronue were hiding.

" Damn it, we have to hurry!", Yusuke told them urgently.

They quickly make their way to where Kira's being held and stop outside the door, which happens to be locked.

" So any ideas on how we're getting in?", Kuwabara whispered.

Yusuke uses his spirit gun and blasts the door open.

" Very smooth, Spirit Detective", Kuronue remarked with a smirk.

" Oh no, Kira!", Kurama cried out in alarm.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kuronue turn to see the bruised and battered form of the half demon, unconscious.

" What did those bastards do to her?!", Yusuke growled in anger at seeing his sister, turning to the bat demon for answers.

" That other demon she had with her was an elemental demon. Apparently he used his electric attack on her. I'm amazed she's still alive", Kuronue answered in awe.

" Yusuke, Kuwabara take a shackle and release her wrists", Kurama instructed them.

The two boys did as instructed and managed to release Kira's wrists. Kurama catches her as she falls.

" Damn, she doesn't look good", Kuwabara commented quietly.

Kurama lays her head in his lap and looks over her at her wounds.

" Those shackles must've prevented her wounds from healing, they haven't closed up yet", he informed them.

" Damn that bitch! I cam personally going to give her a lesson she won't forget. Is Kira going to be alright?", Yusuke asked with concern.

Kurama looks down at the girl in his arms and sighs.

" I honestly don't know Yusuke. Her vital signs aren't promising", he answered softly.

" Hn. She'll pull through, just like she always does. She's not some weak and pathetic like some half breeds", Hiei spoke up from the corner.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and Kuronue all look at the fire demon in shock.

" Did the shrimp just give a compliment?", Yusuke finally asked.

Hiei answered him with a growl and continued standing in the corner with his arms crossed.

Suddenly they hear approaching footsteps.

" Come on, we need to get out of here", Kuronue told them.

Kurama picks up Kira, then the four detectives and the bat demon jurry out of the dungeon.

" I thought you would come to rescue that half breed bitch!", a feminine voice growled from in front of them.

The boys stop and look up at Angel, she was accompanied by the demon who had nearly killed Kira; Grim.

Kurama brings Kira closer to him, while he glares up at Angel his eyes tinged in a light red.

" Get out of our way, bitch!", he growled at her.

" Kurama, put me down", a voice says weakly from his arms.

" What?", he replies in shock as he sees two golden eyes look up at him.

" You need both your arms to fight. You can't fight holding me", Kira replied softly.

" Kira, your hurt we need to get you back to Spirit World so you can be taken care of", he told her quietly with concern.

Kira reaches up and gently caresses his face

" I'll be fine. You need to fight with both arms, now put me down and kick that bitch's ass!", she replied with a smirk.

" Very well", he finally gave in with a sigh, and set her down against the wall where she wouldn't get hurt.

" Kick her ass, bro", she said as her brother gave her a thumbs up.

" Don't worry my dear, once I'm through with them you're next. Grim, do your thing", Angel told the demon by her side.

" Guys, watch out for his lightning attacks!", Kira waned them, as they dodged the demons first attack.

" What the hell do you think we're doing?!", Hiei snapped.

" Stand still you vermin!", Grim sneered at them.

' Damn it, If I wasn't so weak I could help them! I can at least try", she thought to herself as she slowly stood up.

Angel looks over to there Kira is slowly standing up and smirks.

" So, the bitch thinks she can still fight. I'll take her up on her claim", she whispered to herself, as she slithered her way over to Kira.

Kira looks up to see Angel standing in front of her, a sneer plastered on her face,

" So, you've come to get you're ass kicked, Angel?", Kira taunted.

" I don't think you're in any position to kick any bodies ass, sweetheart. I'm just here to get rid of you once and for all", the cat demon smirked.

Kira pushes away from the wall and stares at the demoness in front of her,

" Go to hell!", she replied, generating a Spirit Orb and firing it at the demon, knocking her against the wall.

' Man, that took a lot more out of me then I thought', Kira thought to herself.

' Well maybe you shouldn't have done it! What were you thinking? You're still too weak!", a voice scolded her.

' Relax Kurama, I'll be fine. I'm slowly getting my strength back. And besides, you can't have all the fun!', she replied with a inward smile.

' Just be careful', he warned turning his attention back to the fight with the elemental demon.

" That half breed doesn't stand a chance against a full demon!", the demon sneered at them.

" That's what you think! My sister's a lot stronger than you give her credit for!", Yusuke yelled back as he used his Spirit Gun.

" You vermin will never win! All of you and than half breed bitch, will parish!", Grim bellowed, letting loose another electric attack hitting all four detectives and Kuronue.

" Damn, there's got to be a way to get rid of this guy!", Kuwabara said to the others as they got up from the attack.

" So you want some more! This next and final attack should get rid of you!", the demon sneered.

Kira looks over to see the elemental demon get ready to release his attack.

' I have to do something!', she thought to herself. She looks over at Angel to see the demoness still out cold.

' I have to do this, it's the only way!', the thought as she came to a conclusion.

She quickly turns her attention to the demon and concentrates on her powers.

' Kurama, when I tell you to get out of the way', she told him telepathically.

' What do you plan on doing?', he replied with suspicion..

' Turn around and you'll find out', she answered.

Kurama turns towards Kira and notices what she's about to do.

" Oh no! Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kuronue get down!", he yelled at them just as Kira releases her attack.

" Ultimate Spirit Orb!", she yells as she lets it loose, directed right at the elemental demon.

" What the…", he started to say but couldn't finish his sentence as Kira's attack hit him dead on.

" Nooo!", he screamed as the attack all but obliterated him.

The four detectives and Kuronue look over at Kira all with shock expressions.

" What? That guys was annoying, and plus I didn't like the way he had his hands on me when he was torturing me", she replied with a shrug.

" And where exactly did he put his hands?", Kurama demanded his eyes tinged red.

" Jealous, Kurama?", Kuronue teased his friend.

Kira slowly makes her way over to the group of men and went over to Kurama.

" Don't worry about it, love. Can we please get out of this place? What does Koenma want done with miss bitch over there?", she asked glaring over at the unconscious form of the cat demoness.

Yusuke pulls out his communicator and waits for the Prince to pick up.

" What is it Yusuke? Have you found Kira?", Koenma anxiously asks him.

" Yeah we found her, we also have an unconscious demoness. What do you want done with her?", he replied.

There was a pause as Koenma decided what to do.

" Bring her here, we'll put her in lock up. We've been after her for a very long time", he finally answered.

" Sure thing, just get us a portal out of here", Yusuke replied, shutting his communicator.

Kuronue walked over the still unconscious form of Angel and hefted her over his shoulder.

" Lets get out of here", he told them, walking to the door that led outside.

Kurama looks down at Kira,

" Are you able to walk?", he asks her with concern.

" Yeah, I'll be fine. Lets get going", she told him with a smile.

Kurama grabs her hand and follows the rest of the group out the door, towards the portal to Spirit World.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note

Well every one, I was thinking about making a sequel. I know its been a while since I updated but I wanted to have a few ideas shot at me whether or not I should make a sequel, and what to call it. So if any one has any ideas, please don't hesitate to let me know.

Even though I am currently in the process of writing up the first chapter of it.

Thanks to every one who has read my story and given me some feed back, I really appreciate it.


End file.
